


Boost

by Northmanwidow



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BigbangTop, Car Chases, Crimes & Criminals, Danger, Fluff, GdragonBigBang, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, Kpop drama, M/M, Mafiaboss, Mafiastyle, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Shameless Smut, bottomjimin, bts - Freeform, btsfanfic, fastcars, hitech, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, multifandom - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, topyoongi, yoonmin, yoonminsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northmanwidow/pseuds/Northmanwidow
Summary: Determined to leave his life of crime behind him, Min Yoongi gets pulled back into the world of fast cars, drugs and danger when his younger brother makes a rookie mistake; trying to steal the wrong car!Top Yoongi
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok/Min Yoongi elements, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 56
Kudos: 53





	1. Bills, Bills, Bills!

Yoongi fiddled with his tie. It felt like it was choking him. He shuffled about in the chair, casting worried eyes at Jimin who sat, equally smartly dressed, beside him.

"You mention you've recently been released from prison, Mr Min, can I ask why you were sentenced" asked the man behind the desk.

They were in a meeting with the local bank manager.

Yoongi cleared his throat nervously, "Erm, I was charged with auto theft, Sir, I served two and half years of a five year sentence. I was paroled for good behaviour"

"One slip up and you're back in, then?"

Yoongi swallowed, "Yes, Sir, but that's not going to happen. I want to make a go of the Auto shop and, you know, be an upstanding citizen"

The man nodded looking back at the paperwork in front of him, "And, you also have a criminal record, Mr Park"

Jimin leaned forward, "Yes, from when I was a teen, auto theft, assault and felony traffic violation"

The man looked up, confused, "That last one, what is it?"

"Street Racing, Sir, Jimin was one of the best Street racers in South Korea" smiled Yoongi.

Jimin glared at him, eyes wide with the 'shut the fuck up' face, before turning back to the bank manager, "As I said, it was when I was a kid, I work full time now and I've kept out of trouble for the last few years"

The man organised the papers back into a neat pile, "I'm afraid the bank won't be able to give you a loan, gentlemen, and that's not because of your history. The income and expenditure forms you've provided indicate you are at a high risk of defaulting. I'm sorry but the Auto Shop just doesn't have the turnover of custom needed to secure a loan of this amount against it. Again, I'm very sorry"

Yoongi leaned against the battered truck. In faded letters across the door was written 'Min's Auto's'. He drew heavily on a cigarette, blowing the smoke angrily to the sky.

"We knew it would be hard to begin with, baby" Jimin said softly, his hands resting on Yoongi's hips, "I'll try to pick up some extra shifts at the bar"

"I don't want you to, I'm sick of never seeing you. I'm sick of dirty old men perving over you. I'm sick of being a fucking failure" Yoongi dropped the cigarette and ground it out under his foot, "I'm supposed to look after you and Tae, and all I've done is let you down, fuck things up and just... just made a mess of everything"

Jimin rested his forehead against Yoongi's "You've not fucked anything up. None of this is your fault"

"I got arrested Minnie, I fucked up" he moved back, his tone angry, sullen.

"You were set up. I thought it then and I still think it now. Someone set you up"

Yoongi sighed. Jimin's support for him had never wavered, not once, not even when he was in prison.

"I don't deserve you" he leaned in and kissed him softly.

"We'll make this work, I promise" Jimin whispered back before pulling him deeper into the kiss, wrapping his arms around him, holding him tight.

Waiting for them when they got back to their home was Yoongi's younger brother, Taehyung. They weren't blood related; Yoongi's mother had married Taehyung's father. A marriage that had failed almost immediately. The man had taken off one afternoon, leaving his then twelve year old son behind, and never came back.

Eight years on, Taehyung lived with Yoongi and Jimin; Yoongi's mother had discovered the joy of marijuana and had left to join a commune in the middle of nowhere several years before.

The house they shared was tiny and in need of repair. The outside had peeling paintwork and leaking gutters. The front yard was laid to concrete and scattered with cars and motorbikes, all in various stages of rebuild or dismantle. To one side stood a small garage. The double wooden doors barred and padlocked.

But inside, the house was spotlessly clean and tidy, despite the old, tired furniture. The small kitchen bore the attempts to brighten it with flowers in vases on the window sill. Colourful framed posters of movie stars and famous cars covered the faded wallpaper.

"Any luck?" Taehyung asked without much hope of a positive reply.

Jimin shook his head.

"Mails here" Taehyung pointed at a small pile of letters on the kitchen table, "three bills and a final demand" he sat down and stared up at the others, "and the mortgage payment's due in a week"

Yoongi huffed loudly, pulling his tie off and throwing it on the table next to the pile of bills, "Thanks for the commentary Tae, I'd never remember just how far in debt we are without you!" he mumbled sarcastically.

"Come on, enough, both of you. We can make the mortgage; the rest will just have to wait" Jimin said as he walked down the short hall to the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Hyung, we can make enough money to cover all these in a night" Tae shoved the letters towards his brother, "it would take a few weeks, a month maybe, and we could earn enough to get the Auto shop up and running properly, fix this place up, get Minnie out of that fucking bar, please, think about it"

Yoongi sat down at the table opposite him, "I _do_ think about it. I think about how much I don't ever want to go back inside, how I don't want you two to go inside. So, no, _that_ life is over. We've got to find a way to make _this_ life work. Legal and above board"

Taehyung got up sharply, pushing his chair back, "Fine, well, while you think about how to save our asses 'legally' I'm going to go make some fucking money so we can eat"

"Don't you fucking dare race, Tae, I'll fucking skin you, you hear me!?" Yoongi yelled, jumping out of his seat, standing in front of the younger.

"And what you gonna do, Yoongi?" he spat, "punch me? Go on then!"

They glared at each other, neither backing down, until,

"If you get caught, don't fucking phone me, you can rot in a cell, I'll take nothing to do with you or your bullshit, understand?"

Taehyung sniggered and barrelled passed his brother, knocking him aside with his shoulder, flipping him the finger as he went.

Moments later came the deep base rumble of a v-8 engine gunning into life as Taehyung pulled the sleek American custom built car out of the garage and drove down the street.

Raking his hand through his thick black hair, Yoongi walked slowly to his bedroom.

Leaning against the door frame he watched Jimin pulling on a clean white t shirt, the name of the bar he worked at printed across the back 'Neutral Ground".

Yoongi hated the place. It screamed of their old life. All the racer boys, drifters, car boosters and a bevy of hangers on drank there. Old men, still stuck in the memory of their glory days behind a wheel, dribbled over the young bar staff, pawing at them, making lewd comments.

Drugs were heavily on the menu. And if that wasn't your bag, then you could hire boys or girls for the evening. Sex always sells.

"I'll ask Top if there's any more shifts available" Jimin said, fluffing his pale pink hair.

Yoongi sighed sadly and went to him, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him against his chest, "I don't want you to"

"Right now, we don't have a choice" he said, burying his face into Yoongi's neck, "but it'll get better"

"I love you, Minnie, I always have"

"I love you, too" Jimin told him, his lips brushing against his skin, "and I always will"


	2. The Mighty Have Fallen!

This was the last place on earth either of them wanted to be. But the truth was they were in financial dire straits.

Kim Namjoon and his husband, Seokjin, had, until six months ago, been two of the most successful entrepreneurs in South Korea. Under the corporate heading of Kim Entertainments they jointly owned a string of hotels, a spa and several restaurants.

They enjoyed a luxury home in PyeongChang district, complete with pool and sauna. A collection of top of the range cars and an army of household staff. Their wealth had allowed them to have a family; having paid a woman for the child she was carrying. Namjoon liked to use the word 'blessed' when he described their life.

Until six months ago.

Now, they were on the brink of collapse. A poorly advised decision to expand the restaurants into neighbouring countries had been more expensive than they'd first thought, and, unfortunately, a complete disaster. They'd lost millions.

This, followed by a fire at the Spa and the realisation the insurance policy wouldn't cover the damage, had left a gaping hole in their wealth. But, instead of approaching a bank for a loan, for some reason the couple turned to fellow businessman, Top Choi. This was another poor decision.

With a fall in clients and guests to their hotels, the Spa out of action and a bucket load of expenses, they were unable to make the repayments to Mr Choi. And he wasn't a very understanding kind of man. He was a notoriously hard man, with a whole host of unpleasant men working for him.

Now, sat in his office at the bar he ran as a front for the rest of his dodgy dealings, Namjoon and Seokjin were very aware of just how much shit they were in.

"We had an agreement, gentlemen, you were going to repay the loan, with the agreed interest by last week. You're behind. I can't have debts owing. That tells people I will allow myself to be mugged off. And in the kind of circles I move in, allowing myself to be mugged off would result in a huge loss of respect. Do you understand me?" Mr Choi asked as he leaned his elbows on the desk, entwining his fingers in front his face, "now, I'm not an unreasonable man" he lied, "I'm aware of your current difficulties, so perhaps a new arrangement could be made. One that would help us all. One that would support both my business interests, and yours" he smiled. It was the kind of smile a snake might give just before it bit you.

Namjoon felt his stomach knot. This was not going to pleasant.

"I know you have a side line in luxury cars, I know you have them brought into the country once, maybe twice a month. I know these cars are all high end and custom builds. I also know all of them are stolen to order from around the world, and sold off to your many clients"

Seokjin crossed his long, perfect legs and palmed his lips, "How? How do you know?" he asked.

Top Choi grinned and sat back in his big leather chair, "A little bird, Mr Kim"

"So, you want us to do what, exactly?" Namjoon asked.

"I want you to bring in a shipment of Cocaine for me. On that container ship, with your cars"

Namjoon paled, the one thing they'd always stayed away from was drugs. "I'd rather not" he said, a little more boldly than he thought he could, "stolen cars is one thing, drugs.. no, I'm sorry. Take a hotel for repayment of the loan, but we are not getting involved in drugs"

Beside him, his husband nodded in agreement.

Mr Choi smiled again, "Gentlemen, I think you may have misunderstood me. I wasn't asking. I was telling you"

And right there, Namjoon knew he was being greased up, ready to fucked raw by Top Choi.

"I'll take a hotel, we'll call that a good will gesture from Kim Entertainment, but you'll also bring in my shipment at the end of the week. Failure to do so, gentlemen, would be, shall we say, a bit fucking silly" he leaned on the desk again, "if you'd like to remain parents, I suggest you do as I've told you. Because I'll have Mr Dragon, here" he nodded towards a smaller, tattooed man standing by the door, "play with your son. How is Jungkook? he must be, what, almost eighteen now? Handsome young man too, so I've heard. Likes his cars. It would be a travesty if something terrible happened to him"

And there it was, the fucking.

"We'll need details of the shipment. Collection and drop off" Seokjin said quietly, his mind full of the threat towards his beloved boy.

Mr Choi smiled warmly, like a satisfied cat, "Excellent. You'll have what you need by the end of the day. It's been a pleasure doing business with you, gentlemen, I hope we can expand on this arrangement in the future" he held out his hand to Namjoon, who shock it solemnly, Seokjin doing the same as it was offered, "until later, then" there was that shit eating grin again.

The couple made their way out of the office and through the empty bar, knowing this was the beginning of a long and painful business relationship with Top Choi.


	3. Best in the Business

Jimin walked through the bar. It was a few hours before opening and the place was empty. Two of the girls he worked with, Jen and Rose, were stocking the fridges and replacing spirits bottles on the racks above the huge mirrored wall. Both called out to him as he walked by. He greeted them with a promise of being right back as he continued to the back of the building.

On the way he passed two men, both dressed in expensive designer suits. Both looking pale and worried. Another successful meeting for Top then, he mused as he stopped at the closed office door. He knocked lightly and waited.

The door was opened by Mr Dragon, "Hey, Jimin, what can we do for you?" he smiled.

"Could I speak to the boss, if he's not busy?" Jimin returned the smile.

Mr Dragon stepped aside, "Of course, come in"

Top Choi was still at his desk, "What can I do for you?" he asked softly.

Although the boss had a fearsome reputation in the business world, he was always kind and respectful to his staff. He gestured for Jimin to sit, so he did.

"Mr Choi, I was wondering if there were any extra bar shifts available for the next few weeks?"

Top looked at Mr Dragon, "Do we have anything, GD?"

"I'm afraid not. I've got a few in a month or so, Rose is going home to visit her parents, so we'll need some cover then, but other than that, I'm sorry Jimin"

"Jimin, if you're desperate for money, I can offer you some work on the other side of the bar" said Top, "a guy like you could make thousands a night"

Jimin recoiled, "No, thank you Mr Choi" the very idea of selling his body repulsed him.

"I'd make sure you only got the best clients. No one over forty, you'd always have the right to refuse" Top pressed.

"I'd just like the bar work, i don't want to whore myself out, sorry, Mr Choi"

Top nodded, "I respect that, Jimin. Look, I know you and Yoongi are trying to make some changes, but, just remember, you have options. He was the best Boost boy in the business, he probably still is. You don't have to struggle like this. Come back into the fold and I'll see you both alright"

Jimin sighed, "We just want to earn an honest living, Mr Choi. I can't bear the thought of him going back to prison, I can't be without him again. That life is too dangerous, too many risks, and too many snakes" he added with a touch of venom.

"Still think he was set up, Jimin?" asked GD as he sat on the edge of the desk.

Jimin nodded, "I swept that car for devices an hour before he boosted it. It was clean. I know it was. Then suddenly there was a tracker. No, he was set up"

Top took a deep breath, "And you're sure you didn't make a mistake? I mean, it happens, none of us are perfect, we all make mistakes"

Jimin bristled, "I didn't make a mistake. That car was clean"

"If you'd both been working on my team, Yoongi wouldn't have done time. Under my protection you could go back to doing what you both do best and have enough money to get your roots done" Top grinned playfully, looking at the black ends beginning to show in Jimin's pink hair. "Just think about it, please. It's a tragic waste of talent, Suga should be bringing beautiful cars in from the cold"

"He doesn't like being called 'Suga' anymore" Jimin said, "he's determined to leave that all behind"

"You don't sound so convinced" GD said, glancing at his boss, "maybe, you could do a few ordered jobs, it would pay well. Yoongi doesn't need to know. We'll tell him you got a promotion to cover for the extra cash"

Jimin shook his head and stood up, "I'm not going to lie to him. I'd better get back to work. Thank you, Mr Choi"

Top and GD watched the pink haired man leave the office.

"A little more pressure, I reckon we'd get him back" mused GD, "they're sinking fast. The Auto Shop's going under, they're drowning in debt. They won't hold out much longer"

"The younger brother's still racing. He was up at the drift hill three nights ago. I'm told he's a great driver. He'd be useful too" Top got up from his desk and looked out of the window, "Min Suga needs to come back. No one could boost a car as fast as him"

"Do you think he was set up, boss?"

Top smirked, turning to look at his right hand man, "I know he was. And I have a fairly good idea who it was and why"

The bar was crowded. Music pulsed and the drinks flowed.

Every kind of car related type was in. The drifters, their rides tricked out to slide round bends as if they were on ice. The boost boys, pockets full of jack keys, thin slides, and hand helds to crack keyless starters. The racers; all about the horsepower and the torque.

The bulk of the crowd was always the groupies; girls wearing next to nothing, begging the attention of the local superstars among them. Guys desperate to make their mark on the business. Wanna be racers who couldn't quite cut it yet against the seasoned professionals.

The bar staff worked hard to keep up with the tide of customers. The bouncers keeping the trouble to a minimum. And there was always trouble.

GD was the cooler, the head bouncer. It was an ironic job title, considering he was well known for being far from 'cool' when it came to trouble. He had a reputation for violence, his small size giving him a deceptive air. He'd been known to start fights on quieter nights just ease his own boredom. He was fast, brutal and enjoyed inflicting pain a little too much.

As Jimin worked he felt someone staring at him, looking up from the cash register, he met with Yoongi's soft dark eyes. Quickly he handed the customer his change and run over to Yoongi, leaning across the bar and kissing him hard.

"I'm so glad to see you" he gushed above the loud music, kissing him again.

Around them, people piled up, waiting to be served.

"I'll get you a beer, then I gotta get on, ok?"

Yoongi nodded and settled against the sticky surface of the bar, waiting for his beer.


	4. The Quarter Mile

The industrial estate was quiet at this time of night. The squat, dark buildings empty of workers. But the long, straight roads linking the businesses to the world beyond played host to a different kind of money making.

Tucked up the back, away from the prying eyes of local cops, a large group of cars and people congregated. There was no pounding music or bright lights. The idea was to stay hidden.

Street racing was illegal, if caught they risked imprisonment, fines running into the hundreds of thousands and the impounding of their beloved vehicles. But despite this, it lured many in. It was an opportunity to earn a lot of money, respect and sex.

They raced over a quarter mile stretch; winner takes all. The prize for each race depended on the racer; some raced each other for ownership of the cars, some for money, some to settle old scores.

The races had been going on for the better part of an hour. Taehyung had won enough to pay the mortgage and settle at least one outstanding bill. While he waited for his next race, he leaned against the side the big red Dodge Challenger; the car was his pride and joy. He'd built her from the ground up, poured hours of blood, sweat and tears into her. And he could handle her like no other driver ever could.

"She's beautiful" a sudden voice cut through his thoughts.

Looking up, he came eye to eye with a teenage boy, no more than eighteen. Tae blinked. He recognised the boy from somewhere.

"Yeah, she certainly is" Tae said, trying to remember where he'd seen him before.

"I saw you run earlier, she's quick for such a beast" the boy ran his hand along the roof of the Dodge, "I'd love to try her"

Tae snorted out a laugh, "Not happening, man, no one drives my car"

The boy smiled a bright bunny toothed smile, " I saw you at the Drift Hill a while back. You race better than you Drift"

Taehyung smiled, remembering the night. He'd borrowed a car from a friend and more or less smashed the rear end up. So, it was true, his Drift skills were lacking, "We all have our weaknesses, mine's Drifting. What's your name?"

"Kim Jungkook"

"You got a ride here, Jungkook?" he asked.

"Yeah, the XR7"

Tae walked over to the car, "You racing her tonight?" he leaned into the open drivers side window, reaching down he pulled the bonnet release lever, popping up the hood. 

"Re built the engine myself, took forever, but she runs like silk" Jungkook lifted the hood, exposing the clean lines and chrome work of the engine, "and i don't race for peanuts, she runs if the price is right" he dropped the hood down again, pushing it to lock. 

Taehyung shook his head, "Cocky, ain't cha? How much to race me?"

Jungkook stood close to him, a little too close. Taehyung looked him up and down, confused by the sudden change in demeanour.

"I don't wanna race for money, I'll race to fuck you"

Tae laughed out loud, "Seriously, you wanna fuck me?" He licked his lips and admired the boldness of the kid. Jungkook was good looking, there was no doubt about that. And the way that t shirt hugged his well defined chest had a certain appeal to it.

Jungkook nodded, "Gotta problem with that?"

Tae closed the tiny gap between them, pressing his chest to the younger's, "I don't have a problem with fucking you. I hope you brought the lube, baby boy"

Jungkook smirked and leaned in, "I don't need lube, I'll fuck you dry just to hear you scream my name" his lips brushed over Tae's ear sending a shiver down his back.

"You'll be the one screaming, sweetheart"

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" a voice over a loudspeaker bellowed.

The racers scattered as the cops suddenly appeared around them.

"Meet me at the truck stop" Jungkook yelled as Taehyung ran back to his car.

Cars went in every direction, tearing up the side roads, bouncing over pavements and away from the scene.

Tae pulled away as fast as he could, weaving around other cars in the desperate bid to get away from the cops. He saw Jungkook mount the kerb and drive along the pavement, swerve round a sharp bend and disappear. The kid had Drifting skills for sure.

Cutting a sharp corner, he left the Industrial estate in the opposite direction. Joining the late night traffic, he slowed and drove at the speed limit towards the truck stop on the other side of the city.

It was little more than a greasy spoon café. The tables were old and heavily worn. The floor, once white tiles, now a dingy grey. The two women serving had lost all sense of humour or friendliness years ago.

He found Jungkook sitting at one of the outside tables; old plastic types, with equally unpleasant chairs to match.

"I got you a chocolate" he told him as he sat down, "I know you don't like coffee"

Tae furrowed his eyebrows, "How do you know that?"

Jungkook laughed quietly, "I asked you to come for a coffee with me, months ago. You turned me down, told me you hated coffee"

Taehyung looked genuinely surprised, "I don't remember. I don't remember talking to you before tonight"

"I've introduced myself to you four times, including tonight"

"I'm sorry, I guess I just wasn't paying attention"

Jungkook sipped his coffee, "Which is why I asked you to race for sex. I wanted to get your attention. You wouldn't forget the guy who asked to fuck you at the end of the race"

Tae grinned at him, "Clever"

Jungkook shrugged, "A man can only be ignored for so long"

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm not usually ignorant. I've had so much shit going on in my life just lately.." he trailed off

Jungkook nodded sympathetically, "It's fine, I know your brother just got out of jail and the shop is struggling, you've had a lot on your mind"

"It's a bit unfair that you know lots about me, and I know nothing about you. So, come on, you have my full attention; tell me about Jungkook"

"Not much to tell. I'm eighteen, my parents wanted me to study business at college, so I am. I like racing, I'm a better Drifter then you and I've had a thing for you for the last few months"

Tae laughed, "I love your honesty. I take it your parents are business people then, wanting you to take over one day" he said drinking the hot chocolate.

Jungkook finished his coffee, "Their businesses are on the point of collapse. There won't be anything left to take over. The money's nearly gone and they're panicking"

It was Taehyung's turn to look sympathetic, "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Jungkook settled back in his chair, "I'm not. They're not my real parents, they bought me of some woman desperate to off load an unwanted kid. They wanted the trophy son, unfortunately they got me" he smirked, " I imagine I'll be quite a disappointment to them"

"Because of your sexuality?" asked Tae.

Jungkook laughed, "God, no. I have two dads. They run Kim Entertainment. Or what's left of it"

Tae shook his head, "Never heard of it, sorry"

"Well unless you spend a lot of time in posh hotels and fancy restaurants you wouldn't have"

"No, can't say that I do. Look, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to go. I gotta get back home, have a fight with my brother and get some sleep" Tae stood up, "I'm sorry again for ignoring you all that time"

Jungkook got up too, "I'm going to Drift Hill tomorrow night, you coming?"

Tae pulled a face, "I've not got use of a car now, since the last time"

"Yeah, you kinda trashed that one. Just come watch, I'll be racing, you can cheer me on" he grinned a bunny toothed grin.

"Sure, I'll be there for about eight ish, ok?"

"It's a date"

Tae laughed, "If you say so"

With one last smile over his shoulder, Tae walked back to his car and drove home.


	5. Like Back in the Day

**A/N Tiny little bit of smut :)**

Neutral Ground kicked out at one a.m. By the time the staff had cleaned up, stacked the dish washers and cashed up it was about two-ish. Yoongi had waited for Jimin to finish, having spent the evening making awkward conversation with people from his past. People he dearly wanted nothing more to do with.

He fielded the difficult questions about the failing Auto Shop, his determination to stay out of the 'game' and how he felt about Taehyung still racing. He said as little as possible, watching the time tick away too slowly towards the end of the night.

Now, laying on warm blankets in the back of the old pickup truck, he held Jimin tight against him. They'd parked up among the trees on the hill over looking the city. The street lights shone below them, stretching out for miles before disappearing over the horizon.

"Do you remember when we used to come up here as kids?" he asked quietly, running his fingers through Jimin's soft hair.

Jimin smiled and nuzzled his face into Yoongi's neck, "I lost my virginity up here. I'd like to lose it again" he pressed soft kisses down Yoongi's neck, his fingers played with the hem of his black t shirt, before slipping up under the fabric to run up to his chest and the waiting bud of his nipple.

"Can you lose it more than once then?" Yoongi asked playfully, "didn't I do a good enough job back then?" he traced his fingers along Jimin's cheek bone, back up into his hair.

"I just wanna feel like I did that night"

"What? Terrified? Yoongi laughed

Jimin giggled and pinched his nipple gently, "No, you know what I mean. You were so loving. So gentle"

"Am I not loving now, then?"

Jimin sighed, "You're killing the mood here, Min Yoongi!"

"I'm sorry" he said softly, gently pulling Jimin in for a kiss, threading his finger into his hair, holding him closer. Soft lips played over each other, becoming eager as tongues found their way passed and in.

Yoongi ran his hand down the side of Jimin's neck, down his chest, moving towards the top of his jeans. He slid his hand over the tight, coarse material, pressing a little harder over the hardening cock beneath.

"I used to dream of having you here again, when I was in prison, feeling you next to me" Yoongi breathed against his lips, "I'd try to remember your taste, you smell, the feel of your skin. I missed you so much"

"I missed you too," Jimin answered him, pulling him back into the kiss, moving his hips, pressing himself harder against Yoongi's palm.

They'd spent every night since Yoongi's released together, re learning each other's bodies. The touches, the sounds; the way they moved together.

As the layers of clothing peeled away, soft skin exposed to the cool night air, Yoongi moved lower down Jimin's body, kissing, licking, sucking, taking his time, loving the reactions each touch brought from the younger male.

Jimin balled his fists into the soft blanket beneath him, his back arching off the hard metal of the truck bed. Soft moans filled the air as he begged for more.

Yoongi gently pushed two fingers into Jimin's mouth, "Suck for me" he whispered.

Jimin did as he asked, never taking his eyes from Yoongi's.

Yoongi bit his lip, his chest heaving at the sight and feel of his lover's lips around his fingers, the feel of his hot tongue playing over them.

He removed his fingers, moving his hand between Jimin's legs, pressing one finger slowly inside him. Yoongi watched the pleasure bloom in Jimin's face; his teeth catching his bottom lip and sinking in a little. The way his eyes lit up. Adding the second finger, then a third. His lover moving with him, grinding back against his fingers.

"I want you" Jimin moaned, "don't make me wait"

kneeling between the gorgeous boy's legs, he leaned down, kissing him, brushing his tongue over his, savouring the feel and taste of his mouth. Replacing his fingers with his achingly hard cock, Yoongi began thrusting slowly into him, losing himself in the hot tightness that surrounded him.

"You're so beautiful, you feel so good" Yoongi gasped, his hips moving faster now.

Jimin took hold of his own cock, his hand matching the rhythm of Yoongi's thrusts. 

"Make me cum, I wanna cum" Jimin moaned, his eyes rolling back. He reached up, slipping his hand round the back of Yoongi's neck, pulling him down, kissing him hard, moaning into his mouth as he came over both their stomachs.

Yoongi groaned as Jimin's hot walls gripped his cock hard, almost stopping him from moving, pulling his orgasm from him, milking him as he flopped on top of the younger, fighting for breath.

As they lay tangled together, Jimin became aware of how cold the night had become. He snuggled against Yoongi, trying to cover as much of himself with his lover as he could.

"Let's get you home, I don't want you getting sick" Yoongi whispered to him, kissing his neck gently.

They dressed quickly.

Back at the house, Yoongi found a rolled up bundle of cash held with an elastic band placed beside his bed.

He looked in Taehyung's room, seeing his younger brother sound asleep on the top of the bed. He pulled a blanket over him and went to bed himself.


	6. A Rookie Mistake

"I'm grateful, honestly, but I don't want you racing, Tae" Yoongi told him the next morning, "you're risking so much every time"

Taehyung pushed his cereal around in the bowl, "We can pay the Mortgage, a couple of bills and eat this week, that's all I'm thinking about. I don't want Minnie to have to spend more time in that fucking bar, Hyung, he's so much better than that"

Yoongi sighed and sat next to him, "I know, like I said, I'm grateful. But no more, please. We can make the Shop work, it's just gonna take some time"

"Look, I'll stop racing when the Auto Shop is running properly, ok? Once we're on our feet, I'll quit. But right now, I'm gonna do everything I can to support us" Tae told him. He got up from the table, throwing the remaining cereal in the kitchen bin, dropping the bowl and spoon into the sink, "I know I can make a grand a night, in a month we'll be in the clear, sooner if I enter the big races in the city centre.."

Yoongi cut him off, "No, you're not! if you wanna carry on in the little league, fine, but you stay away from the majors, you hear me? Those guys don't fuck around, Tae, they take lives! Stay away!"

Tae nodded and shrugged ,"Ok, I'll stay small time. I'm gonna shoot off, I'll open the Shop for you" he grabbed two sets of keys from the kitchen counter, "see you in a few"

Yoongi caught his arm as he went to leave, "This doesn't mean I like or agree with what you're doing Tae, but, just be careful, and don't do anything stupid, ok?"

Taehyung grinned a wide boxy grin, "I'm not stupid Hyung, I'm the brains of the family, you know that"

Yoongi snorted out a laugh and let him go.

He heard the chugging rattle of the truck starting up, then the sound faded as Tae drove away.

He made two cups of coffee, taking them both into the bedroom. Jimin lay, still sleeping, curled into the covers with only a tuft of pale pink hair poking out of the top. Placing the cups down on the night stand, Yoongi slid back into bed. He moved over to Jimin, cuddling up behind him, wrapping his arms around, enjoying the warm comfort of his boyfriend's near naked body.

He buried his face into his hair, breathing in the fruity scent of his favourite shampoo. He'd missed this so much in prison. The small things.

He let his fingers play gently over the soft skin on Jimin's belly, drawing small circles as he dozed behind him.

"You're going to be late for work" Jimin mumbled into the covers, his fingers entwining with Yoongi's, stopping the motion on his skin.

"Tae's opening up for me" he muttered into the back on Jimin's neck, "I made you coffee"

Jimin moved back a little, pressing his body harder against him, "Hmmm, I'd rather have you for breakfast" he said wriggling his ass against Yoongi's groin.

"Is that right?" Yoongi placed kisses along his shoulder, "what do I get for breakfast, then? If you get me?"

Jimin ran his hand down Yoongi's thigh, "You get me"

"Yeah? Well, I'm starving," he softly bit into the skin at the back of his neck, drawing a small gasp from him, "so you'd better feed me well"

Taehyung took a slight detour on his way to the Auto Shop, stopping by the bakery to grab some doughnuts. He leaned against the battered truck eating one, just watching the world go by for a few moments, lost in thought. And that thought was Kim Jungkook.

It puzzled him how he'd managed to completely disregard him. He was a stunner. Christ! He really must have had a lot on his mind to ignore him all this time.

The very specific sound of a certain engine type caught his attention, looking down the road he saw a beautiful black Mercedes turn on to the street and drive passed him.

That car alone could wipe out every debt, pay every bill and set them up with a nice little nest egg of about twenty to thirty thousand.

Tae got back in the truck and began to follow the Merc. About a mile or so later it pulled up in front of a warehouse on the edge of town, not far from the Industrial Port. Tae carried on passed, looking in the rear view mirror. Two men got out and headed into the warehouse. Tae watched as the alarm blinked on as one of the men remotely set it.

He parked the truck several buildings away and walked back towards the car. He kept the hood of his jacket up and his head down, side eyeing around him. It was quiet, no one around.

He peered into the car window. The interior was black leather and dark wood finishings. There was nothing of any value left inside that he could see. Tae slipped his hand into his pocket, his fingers closing round a jack key. Common sense told him it wouldn't open the car. He'd need to get a coded key, that would pop the lock remotely. But he wanted to try, just in case this was one of those 'one in a million' type chances.

He pushed the blank key into the lock, turning it slightly...

"The fuck you doing, kid?"

Tae jumped back, pocketing the key, "Just admiring your car, man, she's crazy sweet" he gushed, trying to act innocent.

The man next to him scowled, "You're Min Suga's brother" he stated.

Taehyung said nothing.

"Are you trying to steal my car?" another voice behind him.

He turned round and saw an older man standing there, a face he thought he knew, one he couldn't quite place, "No, I was just admiring her"

The first man suddenly pinned Taehyung's arms behind his back as the other man frisked his pockets, finding the jack key. He held it up, "Just admiring, eh?"

Tae swallowed hard, "I didn't touch it, I swear"

"If you're going to boost a car, son, don't follow it for a mile in your company truck. It tends to send a message. Especially when your older brother has the reputation of being one of the most prolific car thieves in the country. Now, you're coming for a little ride"

Taehyung struggled against the man holding him, stamping hard on his foot and throwing his head back, trying to connect with his face to free himself and run.

Hands around his neck stilled him, a sudden blow to the back of his head turned the lights out.

Yoongi arrived at the Auto Shop an hour or so after it should have opened. He walked up the ramp, staring at the still closed and locked shutters. He glanced around, no sign of the truck or Tae

Maybe he'd got a call out.

Yoongi took out his phone and called Tae. The ringing tone carried on for a while before the automatic answer service kicked in.

"Hey, Tae, it's me. Where are you? Call me soon as"

Yoongi hung up and made his way round the back of the building. Hidden under the guttering was a spare key to the back office. He let himself in and headed towards the metal shutters at the front of the garage. His phone rang. It was Tae.

"Where are you? did you get a call out?" he said as soon as he answered.

"Been a while, Suga" said a voice he knew. One that sent a chill down his spine.

"What do you want? Where's Taehyung?"

"Your brother's here, he can't come to the phone right now, so I'm gonna need you to come over and pick him up, oh, and Suga.."

"Yeah?"

"He's in a bit of a mess"


	7. Welcome Back

Yoongi knew the address. It was a place he'd hoped he'd never see again.

His heart hammered in his chest. Should he call Jimin? What had they done to Taehyung?

His fingers drummed against the steering wheel of the old Nissan. A customer had brought it in two days ago with a leaking radiator. He'd fixed it that same day, but the man hadn't collected it yet. He figured it would do.

He sat in the lunch time traffic, nervously chewing his thumb nail. He'd told him to stay away from the major players. Why the fuck would he be anywhere near Heechul? The man was an animal. He had a reputation for carving his initials into peoples flesh. This guy made GD look like a children's nanny!

Yoongi's guts twisted.

The traffic started to move again.

He pulled up outside what would pass as a boarded up shop. He got out of the car and made his way to the wood covered door, knocking loudly on it. Long minutes passed until a small, red haired girl pulled it open.

Yoongi nodded to her and followed her through to the back of the old, musty shop. Once passed the frontage, it opened out into a storeroom, lined from front to back with boxes, crates and barrels. He followed her passed all of this to an office situated at the very back of the building.

It was a stark contrast to the rest of the place. Brightly lit and well furnished. A plush dark grey carpet covered the floor from wall to wall.

In front of a dark wood desk, Taehyung sat on the floor, his wrists bound in front of him with strip ties, a bruise covering his eye, the swelling forcing it to half close, it continued down his cheek. At the desk sat Heechul. He grinned and gestured for Yoongi to come closer.

"Been quite a while, Suga. How've you been?" he asked

Yoongi stared down at his younger brother. A mix of anger, disappointment and pity clouded over his face before he looked back at the seated man, "I've been fine, until very recently"

Heechul chuckled, "Your brother's a very silly boy, Suga. Thought you'd have trained him better"

"I thought I had too. What's all this about?"

Heechul got up and walked round to stand beside Taehyung, "He tried to steal my car, Suga. _My Car!_ Not some random car, or some racer boy's car. My car"

Yoongi bit the inside of his cheek. This wasn't going to end well.

"There are rules to this game, as you know Suga, and your idiot brother just took a shit on them. I'm entitled a certain redress I think" Heechul nudged Tae with his foot, "can't have people thinking they can take what belongs to me"

"You said he _tried_ to take your car, he obviously didn't. I'll pay for any damage done" Yoongi tried to reason, "you've made your point, look at his face"

Heechul grinned down at the battered boy, "But, that doesn't send a very strong message. I need a much more severe example"

"Please, let me pay for the damage, you'll not hear from him again. I'll see to it that he keeps clear of your races, your business, everything. Let me just take him home, please"

"No" came the simple reply.

Heechul returned to his desk, sinking slowly into the leather chair and swinging it from side to side.

Yoongi felt the pit of stomach filling with ice.

Around the room other men stood, silently watching.

"In twenty four hours a cargo ship will dock in Busan. On it is a container carrying six high end, custom and American muscle cars. I want you to boost them and bring them all here within forty eight hours. If you do, I'll forget all about your little brother's innocent mistake and you can carry on your happy way. If you don't, I'll kill him. slowly"

Yoongi palmed his lips, "I can't do that, Heechul. I'm not in the game anymore. Just.. just let me pay for.."

Heechul cut him off, "The cars, Suga, or his life. Choose one. Now"

One of the men stepped forward, the muzzle of a hand gun was pressed to the side of Taehyung's head. The weapon was cocked, ready.

Taehyung peered up at his brother with pleading eyes, tears pooling, "Hyung, please, please, help me" he whispered.

Yoongi felt the ice from his stomach begin to run through his veins. His heart beat loudly in his ears.

Everything he'd worked for, everything he and Jimin had tried to build was being torn down. All because this stupid kid couldn't keep his sticky fingers to himself.

"I'll get the cars, but I'm gonna need time. I've not got a crew, I've not got tech. I'll need more than two days" Yoongi said, an air of desperation in his voice, "I'll need three maybe four"

The man with the gun stepped back, but didn't put it away.

"You have two, Suga. I suggest you get a move on. Tick tock" Heechul took a few sheets of paper from a tray on his desk, leaning over, he held them out to Yoongi, "These are the cars, the container number and the docking site of the ship. Getting into the port, and out again, is on you. Once I have all six cars, in pristine condition, obviously, you can have the kid back"

"I need him to do this. No one can handle muscle like him" Yoongi pressed, reading the information on the paperwork, "the Shelby is a heavy car to handle, most drivers these days can't manage without power assisted steering"

Heechul laughed, "Do I look like I'm buttoned up the back, Suga? Do you think I'm stupid enough to hand over my collateral?"

"I'm not saying you're stupid, I'm telling you I need my brother to do this boost. You know where we live. You know where the Shop is, where my boyfriend works. We can't get away from you. Give me Tae back, I'll get you these cars"

"Nothing stopping you running to the hills, is there? No cars, no baby brother. No, I'm going to need a little more reassurance than that"

Yoongi sighed, "I'm not gonna spend my life running, Heechul, I'm on parole, if I miss a sign in, the cops will be after me. They'll arrest Jimin and Taehyung. I'm not going to run from you. I'll do the boost. Give me my brother"

Heechul sat back, thinking.

"Forty eight hours. If you're not at my warehouse with those cars, I will hunt you down and I'll make you watch me murder your little family. Do you understand me, Suga?"

Yoongi nodded, grabbing Taehyung by the arm and pulling him up from the floor, "I'll be there. Two days' time, with your cars"

"Welcome back to the game, my friend" the man grinned.

Turning, Yoongi pushed his brother in front on him, back out of the office, through the storage area and out of the musty shop.

He walked Tae to the waiting car, pausing to cut the strip ties with his pocket knife.

"I'm so sorry, Hyung" Tae whispered.

The punch to his guts landed Taehyung on his knees beside the car. He gasped for breath, holding his aching stomach.

"You stupid fucking little shit" Yoongi hissed at him, pulling him back to this feet.

Opening the passenger door, Yoongi pushed him in, slamming it closed and hurrying to the other side.

The tyres screamed as they fought to make purchase on the road as Yoongi pulled away


	8. Mr Top Choi

Top Choi was very used to getting his own way. Mainly because he got his own way most of the time.

In the beginning, some ten or fifteen years ago, he'd used his exceptional good looks to woe his way into the beds of wealthy women. He'd been more than happy to play the role of the 'toy boy'. It had all been a means to an end.

He moved on from wealthy independent women, on to the bored, lonely wives of powerful men. Learning all he needed to know from these ladies while between their sheets. Putting the pillow talk to good use later.

He began to move in the right circles, shake the right hands, make the right threats. The other businessmen found him laughable, right up to the moment he took their businesses, money, homes and wives; albeit briefly with the wives, he became bored very quickly.

He'd surrounded himself with people he trusted. People who carried the kind of reputations needed in the dark underbelly of society. Men like GD.

He'd managed to secure ownership of the Neutral Ground through an outstanding loan. The former owner had owed him close to a million and due to his unfortunate love of the powdered white stuff, found himself unable to repay the debt. So, because Top Choi is a reasonable man, he gave him the chance to go 'double or nothing'

Eager to wipe the debt, said former owner agreed.

A woman in the crowd of the bar had been wearing a golden necklace with a small dice hanging from it. Top had asked her for it, slipping the pendent from the chain he handed it to the man and told him 'highest roll gets the bar' 

The man lost.

What was never questioned that night was; what was a woman with a dice round her neck doing at the bar at the very precise moment? 

Chance? fuck, no! Top Choi didn't, and doesn't, wait on luck. He makes his own. Like having an associate in the crowd with a loaded dice ready to strip the unaware of their livelihoods.

Now, all these years on, he was feared and respected as one of the shrewdest minds in the slightly beneath the law world of rogue finance, adult entertainment, and narcotics.

"The first shipment will dock in Busan tomorrow night. The container's carrying six stolen to order cars. The drugs will be inside. I'm having two passes made for you and Daesung to access the Port. Get in and get out fast" Top told him as they sat on one of the large leather couches of the bar.

Around them the staff prepped for the evening opening.

Top took a sip of the rich golden brown liquid in the cut crystal glass, "I'm only having five kilos brought in this time, just testing the water. If this goes well, I'd like to ship between ten and twenty kilos twice a month"

"The clients will take about eight to ten, the rest I suggest we put out on the street. I've got a couple of lads willing to run it for us" GD said, watching one of the bar staff stack clean glasses along the shelves behind the bar, "I'm thinking we cut it with dextrose, bring the weight up. We can double the profit"

Top nodded, "We'll be making an average of two hundred and seventy five thousand U.S dollars per week. That's too big a revenue jump to launder through the bar, so the gift of the hotel was so thoughtful of the Kim's"

GD snorted out a short laugh, "You'll need more than one hotel to run that kind of money"

"I know, that's why I want to open a club. A strip club, what do you think?"

"I think I'd like to see Jen sliding down a pole" GD grinned as he watched the girl bend over to clean the table opposite them.

"I'd like to see her sliding down my pole" sneered Top.

"Again?" laughed GD, "you've had her twice"

Top finished his drink and wiped his lips, "Third time's a charm, Mr Dragon"


	9. Building The Crew

Jimin held the bag of frozen peas to Taehyung's face, "You didn't have to hit him, Yoongi" he scolded, "wasn't this enough" he lifted the bag off to emphasis his point, "it's nearly swollen shut" he pressed the bag back, causing Tae to flinch at the pain.

Yoongi leaned against the sink in their small kitchen, "I wanted to do a lot worse, believe me. Stupid little fuckin.."

Jimin cut him off, "Yes! We get it, you're pissed off"

They lapsed in to silence.

"What we gonna do, Hyung?" Tae asked quietly.

Yoongi snorted, "We? You mean, what _am I_ going to do? Save your arse, my arse and Minnie's arse, I suppose. Don't really fancy having my throat cut just because you're so fucking dumb"

"First thing we need is a crew" Jimin said, trying to bring the conversation back to the point.

"No, first thing we need is to find three people willing to risk their lives for nothing! Literally nothing! I can't pay them, there's no reward at the end of this bullshit"

"We have friends that will help us, Yoongs, we just need to ask"

"Friends? I've actively avoided everyone we used to run with. I've made it clear these last few months I want nothing to do with them. They're gonna wanna help me now, are they? Fuck sake Minnie, I've cut ties and burnt bridges. This is going to be a fucking nightmare" he held his face in his hands.

" _You've_ burnt bridges, Tae and I haven't. We can ask. I'll build us a crew" Jimin throw the peas on the table, a look of determination on his beautiful face, "we can ask Hyuna to help with the tech side and I'll speak to Hobi about coded jack keys for the Merc and the Beamers."

"I'll talk to Hobi, it should be me" Yoongi said quietly, "I owe him that at least" he sat down at the table, "still need three more decent drivers"

"I'd rather you didn't talk to Hobi" a dark cloud passed over Jimin's face.

"He's more likely to help if Hyung goes" reasoned Tae, "It's been a long time Minnie, everyone's moved on"

Jimin crossed his arms at his chest, "I'm not happy, but, I guess, we've got no choice"

Tae looked from his brother to Jimin, the tension in the room was uncomfortable, "I know someone who can take the Skyline, his Drift skills are on point and..." Tae began before Jimin interrupted him.

"We can't Drift them, Tae, these have to arrive in first rate condition"

"No, I'm just saying he's used to handing that kind of car"

"What about Shownu and Kihyun?" asked Yoongi

Jimin shook his head, "Doing five to ten for possession with intent"

"Zico?"

"Currently has two broken arms after trying to fuck someone's girlfriend and then losing the fight"

Yoongi half smiled and nodded, "Sounds about right. Ok, Wonho?"

"New girlfriend has taken his balls away, works in the big super market outside of town now. Say's he wants to start a family"

"What? Why? He's like, what? Twelve?"

Jimin laughed, "She's got him tight and he seems to be loving it, so, he's out of the game"

"Hyuna was always up for a challenge, we could ask her" Taehyung added, "I mean, she's completely mental, but she's a shit hot driver"

The other two nodded, "No harm in asking" agreed Jimin.

"One more, come on, who do we know?"

"Taemin" Jimin tried to hide the smile on his face.

"Fuck, no!" Yoongi said sharply, "I'm not working with him, never again"

"Ohh come on! He's an excellent driver, and he likes you" grinned Tae, "he likes you a lot"

Yoongi shook his head, "He fucking hates me!"

"You ran over his foot, Hyung, twice" giggled Tae.

"He was getting on my nerves, couldn't think of anther way to shut him up, apart from actually running him over"

"You won't have to spend any real time with him, I'll ask him" Jimin smiled.

"Do you think any of these people will really wanna drive to Busan, boost cars and come back with no cash pay out? I know I wouldn't do it"

Jimin went to him, hugging him round his shoulders, "We can ask, tell them our situation" he pressed a long kiss to the top of Yoongi's head before resting his cheek there, "we'll do this, we'll be ok, all of us"

Yoongi sighed, "We'd better start getting this shit together. Tae go find your Drifter friend. Minnie, you talk to Taemin, I'll go see Hobi and Hyuna" he stood up, "try to have everyone here for about eight ish, I'd like us to be on the road tomorrow morning. We'll scout out the docks and get an idea of what we've got to play with"

"How we getting there?" Tae asked

"We'll boost two cars, then dump and burn them, nothing flash, just what ever comes to hand first. Right meet here by eight"

Jimin cupped Yoongi's face gently, "We'll be ok" he promised, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, "I'll see you soon"

Yoongi took hold of his hands, "I love you; you know that right? Always"

"I know," Jimin kissed him again, "remember, you have to see your Parole Officer tomorrow, so we'll have to leave straight after"

Yoongi nodded and watched as Jimin followed Tae out of the house. He heard the Dodge fire up and leave.

Alone in the kitchen Yoongi felt desperate and angry. The child in him wanted to sit on the floor and cry. The man wanted to punch a hole in the wall.

He'd promised himself he'd never see Hobi again, he'd never speak to him. But here he was, because that dumbass kid can't leave anything alone, about to beg the help of the one man who could hit him where it hurts.


	10. A Face From The Past

Yoongi walked the busy afternoon streets. The Shop truck was still parked near Heechul's warehouse and every inch of him wanted to stay away from that place for as long as possible. He knew he'd have to get it back eventually.

Lost in thought, he weaved his way through the crowds. This would be the first time he'd seen Hobi in almost four years. He drew heavily on a cigarette as he tried to order his thoughts.

How do you begin a conversation with someone you have such a painful history with. How could he make Hobi care enough to help. If he didn't, what then? Maybe Hyuna could program the keys. It had been a long time since he saw her, her skills could have grown by now.

He rounded the street corner and walked down the road he knew Hobi lived on. The same small apartment they'd shared nights in.

Yoongi found it hard to breathe. He felt a little sick. He flicked the cigarette away as he stopped in front the apartment building.

He slowly climbed the two flights of stairs leading to the small landing that held Hobi's apartment. Long minutes passed as he stood, staring at the closed wooden door.

Finding the courage at last, he knocked.

The door opened and Hobi looked shocked to see his visitor.

"Hey, Hobi. How are you?" was all Yoongi could manage before falling into an awkward silence.

The two men just stared at each other.

"What do you want, Suga?" Hobi asked eventually, leaning on the door frame, his arms crossed defensively across his chest.

"I needed to ask a favour; Taehyung's landed himself in some pretty deep shit"

Hobi nodded and looked at the floor, "I heard you'd been given early release. Have to admit, I'm surprised you've come to me. I didn't think your boyfriend would let you"

Yoongi felt the sweat rising on his back, "It's not about me or Jimin, this is about Tae. You were always close to him"

Hobi stood aside and nodded towards the inside of the apartment, "You'd better come in and tell me what you want"

Yoongi felt his legs go heavy as he walked into the familiar apartment. Looking round, nothing had changed. The same sofa, TV, book shelves; even the same stained rug on the floor by the faded armchair.

Yoongi hovered by the sofa, looking down.

"What's Tae done?" Hobi asked as he sat on the edge of the armchair.

"He tried to boost Heechul's Merc, and managed to get caught red handed. Heechul is threatening to kill him unless I collect six cars from Busan tomorrow night and have them back at his warehouse by the following day"

Hobi pulled a face, "That was a bit stupid"

Yoongi nodded, "I wanted to ask you to code three keys for me, two M5's, last years models and this years' Merc AMG GT4"

Hobi smirked, "Some money sitting there" he got up and went to the bookshelf, picking up a small laptop and returned to the chair, "sit down," he said as he opened it.

Yoongi sat.

"Does Jimin know you're here?" he asked quietly as he began to type.

"Yes"

Hobi snorted a short, humourless laugh, "And he let you come? I am surprised"

"Like I said, this is for Taehyung"

Hobi hummed as he continued to type, "I heard you'd quit all this. Was trying to stay on the right side of the law"

"I can't let Tae get hurt, even though he's brought it on himself, he's still family"

Hobi exhaled through his nose loudly and smirked sarcastically, "I remember when you called me 'family'"

Yoongi swallowed hard, "It was a long time ago, Hobi. Things change"

"Apparently" was the short, sharp reply.

The only sound in the room as the clicking of the keyboard as Hobi's quick fingers moved over it. 

"I'll need to collect three blanks from my supplier. They're fifteen hundred a piece and my service change remains the same as always"

Yoongi licked his dry lips and wrung his hands, "I can't pay you, Hobi. I need this to be a favour"

Hobi looked up at him, "A favour? You want me to cover the cost and work for free, for you?"

"For Taehyung"

"After what you did to me, you want me to do you a 'favour'?"

Yoongi stood up and walked around the back of the sofa, leaning on it, "I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to lie. I did love you, Hobi, I did"

"Until you saw fucking Park Jimin! Then all I was to you was a fuck while you wormed your way into his tiny fucking pants!"

"No..."

Hobi put the laptop on the floor and stood up, "You were everything to me! Since I was fifteen! I loved you, so fucking much and you just threw me aside for that bitch! We were together for five years, Suga"

"I know, I'm sorry, I've told you, I'm sorry"

"You know what hurts the most? You were still fucking me while you were dating him. All I was to you was a cum dump. That's all I was worth to you!"

Yoongi shook his head, "It wasn't like that, I was confused, I didn't know what I wanted..."

"Yes you fucking did! You wanted him, the pretty little virgin boy, but you needed to empty your balls while you broke him in!" Hobi fumed " Fuck off Suga! Fuck. Right. Off" he spat slowly, deliberately, "I hope Heechul cuts your balls off and shoves them up fucking Park Jimin's arse"

"Please, Hobi, I'm begging you, for Tae's sake. You know I'd never ask this of you if not for him. Heechul will kill him, you know he will! Tae's just a kid, a stupid kid. I know you hate me, you've every right to, but please, do this for Tae" Yoongi pleaded, "I'll get you the money as soon as I can, I swear I will"

"Like you swore you'd never leave me? Like you swore you'd love me til the day we die? You telling Jimin the same thing?" Hobi moved round the sofa to stand in front of him, his eyes blazing with fury and pain, "get out, Suga. You come back here, I'll cut your fucking balls off myself"

Yoongi turned quickly and left the apartment.

He leaned against the wall a few yards down the road, his hands shaking slightly as he lit another cigarette. Everything Hobi had said had been true. He'd fallen for Jimin while in a long term relationship with Hobi.

He'd started seeing Jimin behind his back but carried on sleeping with him until he'd taken Jimin's virginity in the back of his old car up on the hill.

He'd stayed with Hobi for another two weeks before finally confessing his affair and leaving him. He'd broken Hobi's heart. And he'd known he was doing it. But he'd fallen so hard for Jimin.

Just over a year later, he'd been arrested for stealing a Bentley to order, and lost nearly three years of his life.


	11. Crazy Bitch!

Jimin jogged into the arcade, all around him lights flashed and buzzers sounded. People cheered and booed in accordance to their luck on the various machines that littered the vast room. Couples hugging and carrying cheaply made soft toys, kids with arms full of tickets ready to redeem them for some worthless piece of crap.

He looked around. Taemin worked here or was meant to.

He checked the prize stand. A really bored looking teen sat there, staring at his phone.

"Hey, is Taemin in today?" Jimin asked.

The teen shrugged and went back to his phone.

"Yeah, thanks for the help" Jimin snapped and turned away.

He scanned the crowd, finally spotting the guy he was looking for. Pushing his way through he called out to him,

"Tee, hey!"

The platinum blond looked round, saw Jimin and waved, "Jimin, hey" Taemin engulfed him in a warm hug, "it's been a while, how ya been? Still with that dickhead?"

Jimin laughed, "I'm fine, still with the dickhead, yeah. Tee, I need to ask you a massive favour"

"Does it involve me killing the dickhead?" Taemin looked hopeful.

"No, sorry, but it does involve trying to prevent Taehyung being killed. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Yup, follow me"

Taemin led the way through the bustling crowd and out to the back of the arcade.

They stood by the big wheelie bins that smelt of rotting food and cat's piss.

"I need to ask you if you'll do a boost job with me and Yoongi. Tae's in trouble and the only way out is if we get six cars from the port in Busan and have them back in Seoul in two days"

Taemin frowned, "Who we boosting for?"

Jimin hesitated, "...Heechul"

Taemin shook his head, "Taehyung got mixed up with him? is he fucking mental? Look, I'd love to help you Minnie, I love you, but Heechul is an animal, he kills for sport"

"Please, Tee, you don't have to have anything to do with him. Just ride and drop. Yoongi is dealing with him"

Taemin palmed his mouth, his eyes on the floor as he weighed the pros and cons, "how much?"

Again Jimin hesitated, "...We can't pay, we've got nothing. This is all about keeping Taehyung safe. Please, will you drive one of the cars back for us?"

"It's all risk, Minnie, no reward, those are pretty shitty terms"

Jimin nodded, "I know, I'm sorry"

"For Taehyung, I'll do it"

Jimin let go of his breath, throwing his arms round his friend, "Thank you so much. Can you be at mine for eight tonight, just for the break down?"

"Is dickhead going to be there?"

"Well, yeah, Tee, he'll be talking us through it"

Taemin huffed, "I'll try not to slap him"

Jimin grinned and followed him back into the arcade.

Hyuna was a notorious geek.

Her basement studio apartment was a treasure trove of gadgets and tech. But her passion was cars.

There were a few female racers, but most just lingered on the side lines, either not skilled enough or not brave enough to step up to the start line and place the bet. Hyuna was both skilled and brave.

She'd race for ownership, money or the pure adrenaline rush of it. She had a reputation as being a bit of a crazy bitch, it was one she loved to live up to.

Sat on the big soft sofa in the small room, Yoongi felt slightly uncomfortable.

"I can do all the tech you need, but I can't do jack keys, I'm sorry man. I just can't get the coding down yet. But the earbuds and mics I can do and signal boost hand helds. I can even knock you up some dummy passes to get us onto the docks, that's a piece of piss" Hyuna told him as she sat, crossed legged on the floor at his feet.

Her knee high black socks and denim shorts emphasising the bruises on the porcelain skin of her knees and thighs.

"What happened to your legs?" Yoongi couldn't help but ask.

The bruises were mottled purple, blue and green.

"Oh, yeah" she giggled, running her hands down her legs, "I got caught trying to steal the bun trays from McDonalds, had to throw myself over a fence, landed badly"

Yoongi shook his head, "Ok, why were you after bun trays?"

She got up and went to her bedroom, coming back seconds later with a big black bread tray. Fixed to it were four large wheels and a small motor. She put it on the floor in front of Yoongi.

"It's an automatic dinner or snack carrier. You load it up and it drives itself to the sofa and back. Don't have to move much when ya busy and shit" she beamed, looking genuinely please with herself.

Yoongi hummed, "Yeah, it's great, but why?" realising the obvious flaw in the plan.

Like all really intelligent people, the one thing Hyuna was short on, was good old common sense.

She shrugged, "Why not?" she kicked her invention to one side and sat down again, "So, you want me to sort the coms?"

"Yes, that would be great, but, Hyuna, I can't pay you, I've got nothing"

She grinned, "It's ok, I don't mind. Maybe you could tune my car for me as payment?"

Yoongi smiled a big gummy smile in return, "Totally, that would be my pleasure"

"What we gonna do about the jack keys? Can you boost without them?" she looked up at him with large questioning eyes.

Hyuna was blissfully unaware of how beautiful she actually was. Her tangled mass of black hair lay piled up on her head, stray bits hanging around her face. She had no idea what she could do to a man, or a woman for that matter. She had never been known to date anyone. The masses of male admirers seemed to drift by unnoticed as she kept her eyes on the latest tech releases, engine upgrades and video games.

There was a strange innocence to her, and it made Yoongi really uncomfortable.

"I can, but it'll mean either wasting a lot of time that I can't afford, or causing damage to the car, again, I can't afford that"

"So...?"

Yoongi sighed, "Not sure yet, I'm playing it by ear" he stood up, "Can you meet at mine this evening? About eight?"

She nodded still looking up at him, "I don't want to drive a shit car, nothing ugly or green. Green cars are unlucky, Suga, I want something pretty"

"I can do you an M5 or Merc AMG, what do you want?"

She thought about it, "Ermmmm.... Anything in blue? I like blue"

Yoongi struggled for a moment. She really was a bit mental, "Tell you what, if there's a blue one, its yours. Is that ok?"

Hyuna got up, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "Yay.. see you at eight, Suga plum" she giggled and Yoongi got out of the weird girl's small apartment as soon as he could.


	12. Payment in Kind

It was early evening as Taehyung made his way to Drift Hill. He didn't know the actual name of the place, but all who used it to slide their way up or down called it that.

Parked around the top of the long, winding road were cars and a few motorbikes. The main events wouldn't beginning until much later. This was just a time to flex and judge the competition.

Taehyung brought the heavy muscle car to a stop at the back of the tiny dirt car park. Getting out he looked around for the familiar RX7 that belonged to Jungkook.

Walking through the crowd, he greeted those he knew with handshakes, hugs and slaps on the back. All asking the same question;

"Shit, man, what happened to your face?"

He'd laugh it off as a lost fight, which wasn't completely untrue.

He spotted the car at last, the driver sat with the door open, looking at his phone as a group of girls flirted around him.

Tae smiled to himself as he neared. Jungkook was paying little to no attention to his flock of admirers. They clearly didn't realise he was gay.

Tae slapped his hand hard on the roof of the car as he walked up behind it.

Jungkook peered around and grinned, "Hey Tae, you're early"

"Excuse me ladies, mind if I borrow the object of your desires for a minute" Tae smiled

"Only if you bring him back soon" gushed one bottle blond, adding a high, silly giggle at the end.

Jungkook got out of the car, shutting the door behind him and walked with Tae out of ear shot of the fan club.

"Did your brother do that?" Jungkook gently touched the bruise on Tae's cheek.

"No, look, I know I've got no right to ask, and feel free to tell me to fuck off, but I was wondering if you could do me a favour? A huge favour?"

"What?"

Taehyung took a big breath and proceeded to tell him the story of how he got the black eye and the boost he and his brother needed to pull off in order not to be worm food by the weekend.

"I know it's a bastard thing to ask, we've got no money and if you get caught it's jail time, but please, will you help me?"

"You can't pay me, at all? Anything?" Jungkook asked with a small grin.

Tae shook his head, "I'm broke, all the money I made at the drag race I gave to my brother for the house. I'm sorry"

"I don't want money, I can make plenty of that myself, how about you pay me... another way" Jungkook stepped closer, his hand slipping gently up the side of Tae's neck, his thumb grazing over his ear before coming to rest on the nap of his neck, "I'll take you as payment" he was dangerously close now, his lips less than an inch away.

"If we don't pull this off, there be nothing of me to give you" Tae whispered, lost in the younger's eyes.

"Then we'd better make sure we pull this off right. I'd hate to lose this prize"

Tae could feel his warm breath against his lips. His heart hammered in his chest, "I guess we'd better"

Jungkook suddenly stepped back, dropping his hand. He smiled a bright bunny smile, "I'll need the details"

Tae had to shake himself, "Yeah, right, everyone's meeting at mine this evening at eight, is that ok?"

Jungkook nodded, "Yeah, I can get a few races in before. Wanna stay? I'll show you how to Drift a car and you can show me the way to yours later"

"You gonna let me have a go in your car?" Tae asked, already knowing the answer.

Jungkook snorted, "After seeing what you did to the other one? Like fuck am I"

The crowd of girls had watched the intimate interaction. Some had wandered off feeling a little disappointed. A few of the more determined types hung around, because, you know, he could be Bi.

"I'd do them both" whispered the bottle blond to her friend

"Together?"

"Fuck yeah" she breathed, licking her dark painted lips as she watched the two men walk back towards the waiting car, "I'd live that fantasy for those two"


	13. Devil in the Details

The small kitchen of Yoongi and Jimin's house was full.

Taemin sat on the far counter top, glaring daggers at Yoongi. Hyuna sat crossed legged on a chair next to the sink, a cat backpack by her side as she ate yogurt with a tiny plastic spoon.

Jungkook stood with his arms folded at his chest beside Taehyung as Yoongi spoke.

"I'm grateful to you for agreeing to this. I'd never ask if it wasn't a life or death situation.."

"I wouldn't have agreed if it wasn't" Taemin cut in, "just cut the amateur dramatics, Suga and just give us the details"

"What's your fucking beef now, Tee?" Yoongi snapped. The pressure of it all starting to wear his patience thin.

"If we could just keep to the point, please" Jimin put in, trying to defuse the atmosphere.

Yoongi and Taemin glared at each other.

"We need to get to Busan tomorrow afternoon, around three ish would be ideal. The Docks will still be busy so no one is going to want to waste time fucking about checking passes that thoroughly" Hyuna stated, scrapping the last of her yogurt from the pot.

Everyone turned to look at her. Jimin glanced at Yoongi, who shrugged and crossed his arms, tilting his head slightly as he listened to her give the details of the boost he was meant to be running.

"we can scout out the area our container is coming into; each area has its own code and its normally the first four numbers of the actual container number.

Once we know where, and we already know when, we can check the route out of the docks. The fact we're taking the cars individually and not on a transport is going to require a fucking good explanation" she paused to lick the last bits of yogurt her spoon couldn't get.

Taemin moaned softly watching her tongue move over the plastic.

"Which is why each car will be run on trade plates" Yoongi added, finally able to take part in his own discussion.

"Sorry, I'm new to stealing cars, what are trade plates?" asked Jungkook.

Hyuna made a 'awwww' noise, "A newbie! Hey newbie, welcome to the world of auto theft" she dropped her yogurt pot into the sink and sat sucking the tiny spoon.

"Auto Shops are licensed to move uninsured, sometimes unroad worthy cars about. If a cop scans a car and it comes up uninsured, they'll pull you over. If you're running on trade plates they just assume you're test running or moving it from 'A' to 'B' and take no notice" Taehyung told him.

"But won't that lead back to you? If you're using your Shop's plates?" Jungkook pressed.

"There's a central registration centre for all plates. We set up bogus shops years ago. They won't lead back to us" Yoongi reassured him. "once we get the cars out of the port, we split up. The high end's can use the main through road, no one will question those cars in that area. But the muscle and the custom are going to have to take the scenic route. It'll add at least two to three hours on the journey time, but it'll draw less attention

"Once we're back in Seoul, we drop the cars at Heechul's warehouse. There's no reason why any of you need to be there after. I'll deal with him myself" Yoongi added.

"We're going to boost two cars tonight and we're leaving after ten in the morning. I suggest we meet up at the Neutral Ground and take it from there" Jimin said, "Once we're in Busan, we'll torch them"

"You need to change your shift, Minnie, or call in sick" Tae reminded him, "doesn't one of the girls owe you a favour?"

Jimin took out his mobile and sent a text message.

"Any questions?" Yoongi asked, looking around the room.

"Jack keys?" Hyuna asked

Yoongi sighed, "Still not sure what I'm doing there. If I have hack them with hand helds I will, but I'd rather not waste time doing that"

"That's why I prefer the old cars" grinned Tae, "pop the steering rack cover, two live wires, boom! You're off"

"Some of us prefer sleek elegance over lumbering stone age" smiled Taemin.

"At least we don't need a tonne of tech just get off the ramp" Tae quipped back.

"Ok, I've got cover" Jimin said smiling at his phone, "so, we meet tomorrow morning at ten, at the bar, all clear?" Jimin asked.

Hyuna stood up, "I'll have all the coms gear ready to roll. See ya later guys"

Taemin watched her walk out, his eyes on her ass. The tight denim shorts hugging it perfectly, "Damn, she'd get it" he drooled.

"She doesn't even know you're alive" Yoongi said walking out of the kitchen and into the small neat living room.

"I'll let her know I'm a live when she feels this rammed inside her" he grabbed his own cock and slipped off the counter, following the girl out of the house.

Jungkook looked at Tae, "Is he for real?"

Taehyung laughed, "I'm afraid so. He's never met a girl who wouldn't fuck him"

"Til now" said Jimin, "Hyuna doesn't do sex, with anyone"

"Is she Asexual?" Jungkook asked, taking a seat at the table beside him.

"I have no idea what sexuality she is. I just know she's never had any kind of relationship, casual or otherwise. Well, not that anyone has ever heard of. She just likes cars and gadgets. She's a little bit crazy that way" 

Tae sat opposite the pair, "What are we going to do without the jack keys, Minnie? Do we know anyone else who'd code them for us?"

Jimin shook his head, "Hobi has the monopoly on that market. And he hates my fucking guts"

"Old feud?" asked Jungkook

"Stole his boyfriend" Jimin stated coldly, "never got over it"

In the living room Yoongi sat with his head in his hands.

Deep in the pit of his stomach ice sat.

Deep in the dark corners of his mind, a flame burned.

He'd lived for the game for years. It was all he knew. He was in it again.

He felt the adrenaline spike in his blood and a rush went through him.

Min Suga was back in the game.


	14. Feeling Alive!

**A/N Quite a bit of smut :)**

Jimin and Yoongi moved quietly through the dark car park. Each looking for a very specific kind of car. A simple, no nonsense type. One a mum would take the kids to school in and then on to the supermarket to get groceries.

These types of cars are easy to steal. The basic security easily bypassed with the help of a thin slide, or in some cases a plain old screw driver.

Minutes later, two family cars rolled quietly off the car park and into the night.

Yoongi sat on the edge of the bed, a towel round his waist. The shower was still running as Jimin finished up.

That was the first car he'd stolen in nearly three years. It seem so natural, so easy, The rush as he heard the gently click of the lock popping. He'd smiled to himself as the screwdriver demolished the steering lock and turned the ignition.

Jimin walked into the bedroom, his hair damp and ruffled, a towel wrapped around him.

"Your meeting is at nine fifteen, try to keep it as short as possible. Don't let him draw you on 'plans for the future' type shit" he said as he rummaged for a clean pair of boxers in the top drawer.

"Feels bit surreal knowing I'm going to tell him I'm being a good boy then driving to the other end of the country in a stolen car to steal more cars" mused Yoongi, pulling Jimin backwards onto his lap. He pulled the towel open, tugging it from under him, letting it fall to the floor.

He pressed kisses to the back of Jimin's neck and shoulders, his hands roaming over his damp chest and stomach. One hand travelling over his hardening cock, toying with it, playing. Jimin tipped his head back, resting it against his.

"This is for Tae, not for money, or fun or because we want to. Keep that in mind all the time. We're doing what we have to, to keep your brother alive" he whispered, his voice a little lost in the pleasure Yoongi's fingers were giving him.

"I'll admit I felt more alive tonight than I have in a very long time" he slowly ran his tongue up the back of Jimin's neck, collecting the few drops of shower water there, sending a warm shiver down Jimin's back.

Jimin reached back, slipping his fingers into Yoongi's hair, hold him close, "Me too" he whispered.

Yoongi kissed harder, licked harder over the warm damp skin of Jimin's back, neck and shoulders. His hand playing with the hardening bud of his nipple, as the other ran gently over the smooth, taunt skin of his cock.

Jimin slipped off Yoongi's lap, onto the floor in front of him. turning, he ran his hands up Yoongi's thighs, smiling seductively as he did, "I bet I can make you feel even more alive, right now" he licked his plump lips.

"I know you can" Yoongi untucked his towel, exposing his hard cock, "show me how good you can make me feel"

Moving to kneel between his legs, Jimin took hold of his cock and lightly ran his tongue up it, from base to tip, bringing a dirty grin to Yoongi's face, "You do that so well, baby"

Yoongi threaded his fingers into Jimin's hair, holding him closer as he took as much of his cock into his mouth as he could, sucking and licking him, bringing deep moans from him.

Yoongi bit his lip, tipping his head back, "Fuck, yeah, harder.. " he demanded, pulling Jimin further down his length.

Jimin gagged slightly as the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat. He gripped the base tight with one hand, digging his nails of the other into the side of Yoongi's ass cheek bringing a hiss from the elder.

Working his mouth and hand together, he looked up at Yoongi. He watched as his lover breathed heavily, staring down at him. His hand tightening in his hair as he urge him on.

"Suck me.. make me cum.. . fuck Minnie, make me cum..." his words becoming lost in a series of gasps.

Jimin felt the familiar twitch, felt Yoongi's abs tighten. He was going to cum.

Both hands now in Jimin's hair, Yoongi held him, making him bob his head fast, deeper onto him, savouring the hot wetness of Jimin's mouth.

"Don't stop... "

Yoongi's hips bucked as he came, moaning.

Jimin swallowed it all, licking him clean, before allowing Yoongi to drag him up from the floor, kissing him hard. His lips smashing into his, his tongue pushing passed and into his mouth. He pushed Jimin down, still kissing him.

"You're so fucking good, Minnie" he moaned, kissing down his neck, sucking hard on the skin around his collarbones, marking him.

"Fuck me" Jimin whined, grinding his leaking cock against Yoongi's hip, "I want you in me"

Yoongi leaned over to the small nightstand, his hand blindly groping for the lube. Finally finding it, he sat up and poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand. Tossing the bottle on the bed he coated the fingers of his other hand.

"Knees, now" he demanded.

Jimin did as he was told, settling on all fours in front of him.

Yoongi pressed two fingers against Jimin's hole, pushing in through the tight muscle, into the warmth beyond, starting slowly, the moved them back and forth, the other hand holding Jimin's hip still.

After a few minutes, Jimin began to moan.

Adding another finger, Yoongi leaned against Jimin, stopping him from rocking back. The only pleasure he would get was what Yoongi allowed him.

Teasing him, he slowed down, barely moving, enjoying holding his lover in place, listening to him pleaded for more.

"What do you want, Minnie, tell me"

Jimin whined, "I want you to fuck me, make me cum"

"You want my fingers? Or my cock? Tell me Minnie"

"Your cock... I want it now"

Slicking his hard again cock with lube, Yoongi teased Jimin's entrance with the tip, pushing in slightly, then pulling back out.

Jimin whined, trying to move back onto it, trying to take more before Yoongi could pull it out again,

"Yoongi.." he moaned, "don't tease... "

Grinning, Yoongi gave him what he wanted, pushing slowly, all the way in. Gripping the younger's hips tight, he began to move inside him, fucking him slow and hard.

Yoongi knew Jimin couldn't cum untouched, it was something he'd never managed. So, every time Jimin tried to touch himself, Yoongi would bat his hand away, making him wait.

Jimin felt the pressure building inside him as Yoongi hit the right place over and over. beneath him a wet patch grew as his cock dripped pre cum onto the bed sheets, but he'd never have his release until Yoongi was ready.

As he began to reach his limit, Yoongi moved fasted, grinding into him roughly, his fingers digging into the pale skin on Jimin's waist and hip.

"Touch yourself" he moaned, "cum with me.... "

It was almost a sob of relief as Jimin grabbed his cock and pumped it hard, cumming just moments later, Yoongi just after him.

Laying in a heap, Yoongi kissed him, brushing the hair from his eyes, "You're always so amazing, baby"

Jimin giggled, "And you're always such a tease, but I love it" he kissed the tip of Yoongi's nose and snuggled against him.

"We'd better get some sleep, big day ahead" Yoongi muttered, wrapping his arms around him tight, holding him at his side as he closed his eyes.


	15. How Not To Do It!

Mr Dragon wiped the blood from his hands, looking down at the man laying on the floor. One of the perks of the job was he got to beat people to a pulp quite regularly.

He'd admit he didn't have much of a clue what this guy had done to deserve this, when Top had ordered it, he'd been thinking about something else and not really listening.

He threw the blood stained bar cloth on the whimpering mess and walked away. Two of his bouncers would move what was left, dump it in an alley or something. Not his problem.

Daesung sat at the bar, a large class of coke in front of him. Daesung was very strict about not drink driving, and as they were due to leave for Busan in a few hours, he was being sensible.

"Is he still breathing?" he asked as his boss sat down beside him.

GD shrugged, "Don't care"

Daesung snorted a laugh, "They never learn, do they? They think they can play Top for a fool and live to tell the tale" he slid the glass towards GD who took a long swig from it, "the bikes are fuelled up and ready to go when you are"

"I really don't wanna go to fucking Busan, it's a dump" moaned GD pushing the glass back, "I've got better things to do. Why do the Kim's have the cars brought in so far from Seoul? It makes no sense"

"The Chop Shops are sited all over the country. They separate the cars, do the work and then ship them off to the new owners. You never shit on your own doorstep, boss, you know that"

GD hummed, "If this works out, and Top starts bringing a higher volume of product in, we're going to have to set up a courier service cos I'll be fucked if I'm driving ten, twelve hours every time we have a shipment"

Daesung nodded, "No problem, wanna get your shit together, we'll leave inna bit"

GD sighed loudly, "Yeah, suppose so" reluctantly he slipped off the stool and walked away. Daesung swallowed the last of the coke in two big gulps and followed his boss, watching one of the bar staff mop the blood from the floor as he passed.

"HEY!" screamed a sudden voice.

Daesung looked round. A man stood at the main entrance; a gun gripped in his shaking hand.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he demanded, turning to face the stranger.

"You took my business, my home, everything!" the man screamed. The end of the gun swinging wildly as he trembled.

GD walked back into the bar, quietly ushering the staff out of the way, "Put the gun down, son" he said walking to meet his bouncer, "you're going to hurt someone"

The man walked forward, giving Daesung and GD a better view of him

"Mr Chen put the gun away, you don't want to do this" GD reasoned.

"Not so fucking cocky now, are you, you callous bastard" spat Mr Chen, "not now I've got the gun"

GD sniggered, "You're going to get really hurt, son, put the gun away"

Mr Chen walked further forward, "No, you bastard, _you're_ going to really hurt, I'm going to fuck you up"

"What do you want? To shoot us? Hurry the fuck up then, I've got things to do!" GD shifted his weight onto his back foot, taking on a relaxed, almost bored look.

"You're going to tell your boss to give me my money back!" Mr Chen said through clenched teeth, "tell him to give me back my life"

Daesung sighed loudly, "Can we speed this up a bit, we've got get to the other end of the country by this evening"

"Either shoot us, or fuck off" snapped GD, his patience coming to the end of its tether.

Mr Chen cocked the weapon, "Get Top Choi out here right now!" he demanded, "Or I'll fucking drop you "

GD looked at his bouncer, "Do you wanna tell him, or shall I?"

"You tell him, boss, you'll enjoy it so much more than I will" Daesung grinned, "you want me to grab you a drink for the duration?"

"That would be great, thanks"

Mr Chen stared in disbelief at the strange exchange, "The fuck...." He mumbled, trying to point the gun harder at the two seemingly unconcerned men.

GD walked towards Mr Chen. The man tried to step back. GD grabbed the end of the gun and wrenched it from his hand, bringing the butt round to smack Mr Chen on the side of his head. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

Daesung joined him, staring down at the stricken man, "Why the fuck would you try to hold up this bar with a replica gun?"

"Why would you wave it at me? What the fuck did he think he was going to do with it? tickle me? Silly bastard. Right, we'll be a little late leaving. I wanna deal with silly bollocks here, before we go anywhere" GD grabbed the man's leg and pulled him towards the back of bar.

Daesung went to the bar and sat back down on his stool, "Jenny, can you get me a drink and make me a sandwich if you've got time? And can you pop a bottle of water into the stock room for GD" he called towards the back, "he's got someone to kill"

He pulled out his phone and opened a game of Candy Crush while he waited for his boss to kill Mr Chen.


	16. Testing!

Yoongi sat in his Parole Officer's office watching the clock.

"And the Auto Shop is still struggling? How do you propose to turn that round?"

Yoongi pulled a face and shook his head, "I'm not sure. I might have to just give up and try to get a mechanic job elsewhere"

The officer wrote that down, "How do you feel about that?"

 _For Fuck Sake,_ thought Yoongi, his eyes on the clock again. Nine thirty, "It's not great. But I have to keep a roof over my head and food on the table" _Come On! I'm telling you the same_ _as I told last week, dickhead,_ he screamed inside his own head.

He could see Jimin standing in the car park, kicking stones around, a large black bag at his feet.

"Do you feel supported by your family? Is your brother still working at the Shop?"

Yoongi nodded, "They support me, Tae's a good kid, he works hard, does what he needs to do"

More scribbling, "And you're staying away from all the people from your past? All those involved in car crime?"

"Absolutely, I saw some of them when I picked Jimin up from work, but I don't speak to them. Keeping my eyes on the prize, now. Sir. Just want to see my family alright and stay out of trouble" he lied.

"OK, well, Yoongi, just keep on with what your doing and I'll see you in a week" the officer smiled.

Yoongi nodded and returned the smile before hurrying out of the office to join Jimin in the car park.

"All good?" he asked as Yoongi reached him.

"Yeah, come on" he slipped his arm around Jimin's waist, grabbed the bag and walked him away from the office. "Have you seen Hyuna yet? Has she sorted the coms?"

Jimin nodded, "She's already at the bar car park, she messaged me. Apparently GD's been threatened with a gun. She watched it through the window"

Yoongi laughed, "Well, who ever did that won't live to regret it, I'll bet"

"Tae's got that Jungkook kid with him and Taemin text to say he's on his way"

They walked the busy morning streets, heading towards Neutral Ground.

"I've packed everything, got the trade plates, but what we gonna do about this jack keys, Yoongs?"

Jimin felt his arm tighten around him, "I still don't know, Minnie, I'm gonna have to wing it"

As they neared the car park of the bar, Yoongi spotted a familiar face.

Leaning against the wall, a few feet from them was Hobi. Yoongi stopped, pulling Jimin to halt next to him. Jimin stared, his jaw setting firmly.

"Wait here" Yoongi told him, leaving him to walk to Hobi.

Hobi looked up as Yoongi approached him.

"Why are you here?"

Hobi stood up straight, "I spoke to Taehyung, he told me you'd all be meeting here" he cast his eyes to Jimin who stood glaring at him, "I got those keys for you, for Tae" he handed him an envelope, "Good luck" he turned and walked away, passed Jimin and down the street.

Jimin went to Yoongi, "What did he want?"

Yoongi waved the envelope, "Jack keys"

Jimin blinked, "Oh"

Yoongi smiled a wide gummy smile, "We can do this Minnie, it's all coming together" he grabbed Jimin's face between both hands and kissed him hard, "we can do this, c'mon!" he dragged him, giggling, toward the bar.

The two stolen cars were tucked away behind the bar, out by the bins.

Hyuna handed out ear pieces and attached tiny microphones to the collars of their shirts or t shirts all the while chatting excitedly about what she's seen through the window of the bar.

"This is the transceiver" she handed them each a small box like thing, "it works on the same system as a mobile phone, but there's no private lines; you talk to everyone at once. So, if you ask one person for a blowjob, you're asking everyone"

"Any chance of a blowjob?" Taemin asked her, grinning.

Hyuna stared at him.

Long silent minutes passed. Taemin stopped grinning and looked away. Hyuna carried on staring at him.

"Tee, I think you should apologise to Hyuna" Jimin said quietly.

"I was just playing, I'm sorry" he mumbled, still unable to look at her.

"As they're running on a mobile network, we've not got to worry about range. There might be signal outages' in some more rural areas, but other than that, we're all good" she continued as if nothing had happened.

Jungkook looked from the slightly mad girl to Taehyung. Tae shrugged and smiled at the floor.

"Good news, I've got the jack keys for the M5's and the Merc, so that's one less problem" smiled Yoongi.

"Hobi came through, I knew he would" beamed Tae.

"And I ran off some passes for the docks, so, we going? or what?" Hyuna added, "are these our rides?" she nodded towards the two cars.

"Yeah, nothing fancy, they'll just do the job" Yoongi opened the driver's door of one.

"Ohh Suga, I don't do ugly cars, I did tell you" she crinkled her nose.

Yoongi looked at Jimin for help as he climbed in.

"It's fine, Hyuna, we'll not have them long. Once we get to Busan you can pick the prettiest car of the bunch, ok?" he soothed.

She nodded sadly and got in the driver's seat of the other car.

"Who's riding with who?" Tae asked.

"Well, I'm with Yoongi, so you lot pick a car" said Jimin opening the passenger door of Yoongi's ride and settling inside.

Jungkook and Tae got in the back of Yoongi's car leaving Taemin looking a little nervous.

"I'm with the crazy bitch, I take it" he said quietly through the open window, "she'll stab me or some shit"

"Yeah, but she'll know you're alive, Tee" Yoongi grinned as he turned the screwdriver in the broken ignition. The car came to life.

Beside him Hyuna did the same, rolling forward a little so she was next to Taemin, "Hey, fuckboy, wanna lift?" she called through the window.

Rolling his eyes, he walked slowly to the car and climbed in. Hyuna smiled widely and pulled away, Yoongi right behind her.


	17. Solving the Equation

Namjoon sat on the expensive leather sofa in his plush living room. He gazed out of the open French doors, out over the manicured gardens, down to the pool. Seokjin swam lengths every morning, it was his routine.

Sipping his coffee, Namjoon thought about the situation they found themselves in. They were now importing drugs for a psychopath. A psychopath they owed a lot of money to. He sighed and put his cup down.

How the hell had they gotten to this point.

They'd been importing the cars for the last few years. That had never been a problem. Somehow that had never bothered him. Yes, it was highly illegal. Yes he was organising massive Auto theft from almost every country on the planet, but it didn't bother him.

Not like the idea of bringing cocaine into the country did.

Five kilos of Colombian gold would be packed into one of the cars and shipped into Korea that evening. It sat like acid in his chest.

Turning his gaze back to his husband, he watched Seokjin pull himself out of the pool and dry off with a big towel.

The thought of Jungkook becoming involved with drugs sickened him. He'd nearly passed out with rage when they received the call from the police that night; telling them Jungkook had been arrested for street racing, only to be found carrying a bag of weed. He couldn't bare the thought of him being anywhere near cocaine, or worse.

"Stop worrying about it" his husband said, coming though the French doors.

"I can't help it" Namjoon muttered.

Seokjin sat on the coffee table in front of him, the towel tucked around his waist.

"We're doing what we have to, to protect our son. Just remember that" he smoothed, taking his hand, "none of this can be traced to us, not even the cars. We've covered our tracks for years"

"And yet someone told Choi, and now we're being bent over and fucked by him. And it won't be once. He'll have us sucking his cock for years"

Seokjin smiled sadly, "Unless we can find away of taking him out of the equation"

Namjoon looked up at his handsome husband, "Ohh baby, you're a genius"

He blinked, confused before realisation dawned, "You wanna take out a hit on him? on Top Choi? Have you lost your fucking mind, Joon?"

"No Top Choi, no problem" he grinned, "I bet there's a few that would willingly put a bullet in his head for a few thousand"

Seokjin stood up, "And he has a few who will willingly put a knife in our son! Forget it, Joon. We're in enough shit without you finding new ways to screw us" he walked out of the room.

Namjoon picked his cup back up. He sipped his coffee smiling to himself

No Top Choi. No problem.

He took his phone from his pocket and flicked through his contacts. Someone must know someone.

There was always someone.


	18. Road Trip

The drive to Busan went the usual way of road trips. It began with talking and stories; Jimin giving Jungkook an idea of the sorts of things he and Yoongi have gotten up to over the years. Snacks, singing and calls of 'are we there yet?'

Through the coms they could hear Taemin trying to hold a normal conversation with Hyuna.

It seemed that passed cars, video games and the new phone release from Apple, she had no interest in anything he had to say.

The whole car had giggled quietly while listening to his vain attempts to chat her up. The compliments on her looks, hair, driving skills all wasted as she merely hummed along with the radio.

He gave up fairly quickly. Seems he'd finally found that one girl who wouldn't fuck him.

A few hours into the journey Yoongi called a service break.

They stretched their legs, got food and visited the bathroom.

Taemin tried to persuade Jungkook to swap cars with him.

"Aw, c'mon, man! I've done nearly three hours with her, you do the last bit" he whined.

Jungkook laughed and shook his head, "I'm staying with Taehyung, sorry. I don't do girls"

"You don't have to 'do' her, she won't let you anyway, just go with her, please"

As they talked beside the car, Taehyung joined them, holding a big bag of snacks and drinks for the remaining journey.

"Swap with me Tae"

"He's not swapping" Jungkook told him, "he's staying with me" he slipped his arm around Tae's waist, pulling him against his side, "you're just going to have to put up with her, sorry"

Tae flushed pink, looking down.

"Ok, folks, lets get this shit show back on the road" called Yoongi as he and Jimin made their way out of the service building, "another two maybe three hours and we're there"

Behind them came Hyuna, her hands full of food, drinks and a clutch of weirdly shaped soft toys. She clumsily handed the food and drink to Taemin, who stared in disbelief as she decorated the dashboard with her toys, then got into the passengers seat and sat, staring out of the windscreen at him.

"Where did she get them?" asked Tae

"She broke into one of those crane machine things, looted the cuddles" laughed Jimin, "she's quite an amazing person, really"

"She's fucking bat shit crazy! And I've done nothing to deserve this" Taemin hissed at the others, "I'm doing you a favour, remember that" he glared at each of them, before getting in the newly decorated car and heaping the stash of snacks into Hyuna's lap.

He started the engine whilst still glaring at them.

"What's with the mass cuddly convention?" Jungkook asked as they got into their own car.

"It's an ugly car, she's trying to brighten it up a bit" Jimin said taking the bag of food from Taehyung.

"But, we're going to burn them, does it matter? Is she going to burn the toys too?"

"I'm not burning these babies, you monster!" came a high, angry voice in each of their ears, "I'll burn you, not my babies"

"There's your answer" grinned Yoongi as he pulled out of the services and back into the fast flowing traffic.

An hour later Jungkook and Taehyung slept, leaning against each other. Yoongi glanced at them in the rear view mirror. He nudged Jimin and nodded towards the back seat. Jimin looked round and smiled.

"They're holding hands" he whispered.

"Never seen him hold hands with anyone before" mused Yoongi, "must be love"

Busan Industrial Docks were pretty much the same as any other, anywhere else in the world. Huge, busy and noisy. Shouts from the dockworkers, the rumble of trucks, forklifts, all coming together to form a wall of noise and movement.

Supersized container ships docked, unloaded, reloaded and moved back out to sea on the next leg of their journeys. Massive cranes carried the containers high overhead, lowering them down into their designated places while they waited to be collected by the couriers or owners.

They watched the activity from a rise several hundred yards from the main gates. A team of security guys checked paperwork and passes from the coming and going transporters.

"You sure those passes will hold up?" Yoongi asked Hyuna as they watched the gates.

She hummed, "Without doubt"

Yoongi knew she was a little strange, but he had confidence in her abilities.

"What times the ship coming in?" Taemin asked

"Half seven, we've got a couple of hours to scout out those docks" Yoongi told him, "but first, we need to dump and torch these cars"

"You lot stay here, me and Hyung will do it" said Tae, climbing into the driving seat of Taemin and Hyuna's ride.

"Wait.. wait" she hurried over, leaning over him, grabbing her backpack and the collection of misshapen toys from the dash, dropping them all over the floor and Tae.

He handed her the last couple, trying not to laugh and started the engine.

Twenty minutes later the pair re-joined the group.

"We good?" Jimin asked

Yoongi nodded, "Chassis numbers, block numbers and plates gone, we're good" he handed Jimin the bag he'd brought with them containing the thin slides, jack keys, a hand held and a set of trade plates for each car.

"Right, lets get in those docks and find our site" said Hyuna, rummaging around in her cat backpack, half the collection of soft toys falling back out. 

She took out six lanyards, all holding ID cards. She handed each person one and slipped her own over her head, dropping to her knees to gathered her fluffies.

Yoongi looked at his. It had a fake name, some randomly generated one, but the picture was him. It was his mug shot from when he was arrested. He groaned.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, pointing to the unflattering picture.

"Interweb, you can find everything there, if you know where to look"

Jimin was equally unhappy with his, "I look high as fuck, I mean, I was, but.."

"Where the fuck is this from?" Jungkook demanded.

Taehyung looked over his shoulder, "Woah... when did you get arrested?"

Jungkook's ID picture was also a mug shot.

"Eight months ago, possession, class 'C' narcotics, fined and sent home to the dads" Hyuna said, fighting with the straps of the backpack.

Jungkook stared at her, "You're creepy as fuck, do you know that?"

She shrugged, "Yeah"

"I look hot" grinned Taemin, "Thank you baby" he winked at her.

"Had to lift yours from social media, cos apparently, you're a pussy with no criminal record" she walked off towards the dock gates.

"Pusssssyy" sung Yoongi following her.

The few moments spent at the gates were tense, but as she promised, the ID's got them all in. Collecting bright yellow hardhats, they made their way to the docking site of the container ship, taking in all their surroundings as they went.


	19. Six of the Best

Container Ships have to dock slowly and carefully. Their sheer size and weight working against them. Many thick chains held the ship in place before the containers were lifted off and carried to their holding sites.

It was almost dark by the time the container holding the cars was lowered into place.

They watched as the dock crew secured it and left. Once they were sure it was clear, they moved quickly to the big metal shed like holder.

Jimin readied the hand held as Hyuna plugged in a flash drive.

"What are they doing?" Jungkook asked Tae

"The container has a digital lock that controls the mortis lever. The flash drive holds about sixteen thousand algorithms of known locking codes. They'll run the programs and pop the lock"

Jungkook nodded, "Sounds complicated"

Hyuna plugged two tiny leads into the top of the locking panel and hit a few buttons.

They waited.

A green light flashed on the panel and a loud 'clunk' sounded from inside.

Jimin took hold of the big handle and pulled, both doors of the container swung open.

Standing back, they peered inside. In the fading light they could make out the six cars, all firmly tied down to the floor.

Moving inside, Tae moaned softly as he ran his hand over the roof of the shining metallic grey of the Shelby Mustang, "She's so beautiful" he breathed, "can I keep her?"

"Yeah, why not, Heechul will understand, he's that kind of guy" mused Yoongi.

"No, he won't, he isn't, you can't keep her, Taehyung"Hyuna said softly, the sarcasm of the situation totally lost on her. She began stroking Tae's hair, "you can keep her until we get back home and then you'll have to let her go, ok? But you'll always have your memories, unless you get a head injury, or brain disease" she was still stroking his hair.

Tae moved awkwardly way, "Yeah, ok, no problem" he said, wide eyed and nervous.

Yoongi had already opened the first of the BMW's, Jimin cut the safety straps that held the cars down by the wheels. The engine sprung to life.

Yoongi got out, "Who's taking this one?"

Taemin climbed in, "Where do we meet up?"

"On the rise, where we were earlier"

At the back of the car Tae fixed a red trade plate over the original licence plate, Yoongi did the same at the front. Taemin took the car out of the container and out through the docks.

In a matter of moments, Yoongi had opened and started each car. They were cut free and re plated. Hyuna taking the other BMW as it was blue. She piled up her toys on the seat beside her, earning strange looks from the others.

Jimin took the Mercedes, Jungkook the Nissan Skyline and Yoongi and Taehyung took a muscle car each.

It was dark when the last of them arrived at the rise.

"Jimin, Hyuna and Taemin, take the main route back, if you have to stop, let us all know. Don't drive together, keep a good distance between you. Me, Tae and the kid.."

"Not a kid, thanks" Jungkook quipped.

"And Jungkook" he corrected himself, " will take the back roads. Keep in touch, keep safe and don't and I mean _don't_ draw any unnecessary attention to yourselves. If you get back first, drop the car at the warehouse and go, don't hang around, am I clear?" Yoongi looked each of them in the eye.

They all nodded.

Taemin left first, several minutes later Hyuna went.

"Stay safe" Yoongi said as he held Jimin's face between his hands, "no showing off" he leaned in and kissed him.

"I'm not the show off, you are" Jimin grinned against his lips, before kissing him back.

They watched him drive away.

"For fuck sake, you two, take it easy, don't thrash the bollocks out of them and don't piss about, clear?" he stated firmly to the two youngest, "I want you both to check in with me at least every half hour, ok?"

Jungkook sighed, "I know what I'm doing, man, chill out"

"Hey! I'm not 'man' it's Hyung to you, got it?"

Jungkook smiled, "Ok, Hyung"

Yoongi was the last to leave the rise.

The last part of the boost was nearly complete. So far so good.

The two motorbikes rolled to a stop in front of the container. By the light of the headlamps, GD entered the lock code and listened for the clang of the lock opening. Swinging the doors back he was slightly stunned to see nothing.

Daesung stared, "This is the right container?"

GD double checked the number on the side with the number in his phone, "Yep"

"Where's the fucking cars?" asked Daesung, looking around the dark dock yard.

"Fuck the cars, where's the fucking drugs?"

He hit a contact name on his screen and listened for the dial tone. Seconds later his boss spoke.

"Boss, there's no cars, container's empty"

Silence, "....Empty?"

"Yeah, as in, nothing inside"

Silence, "......Where's my fucking product?"

GD shrugged, "No idea. What d'ya want us to do now?"

He could hear Top breathing heavily down the phone, a clear sign he was not a happy man, "Get back here, get me the Kims', including the boy and have someone find my fucking drugs" he hung up.

GD put his phone away and walked back to the bike, "Quick stop at the gate, gotta have look at the sign-ins, see if we know anyone" he said as he swung his leg over and fired it back into life.

Daesung nodded and followed his boss to the gate. Someone's night was about to take a real turn for the worse.


	20. One More Problem

It was close to midnight and the long, dull road in front of him was taking its toll on Yoongi. He fought to keep his eyes open inside the warm Chevy Impala.

He grabbed the window lever and started to wind the glass down, desperate for some cool air to keep him awake.

The window came down, but after only an inch or so, it jammed. He tried again, but it wouldn't budge.

Pulling over to the side of the road, he stopped and tried the level again. It wouldn't move any further. Taking his pocket knife, he prised the top of the door panel away a little and peered inside. He could just make out something resting against the bottom of the window.

Swearing softly, using the torch on his phone, he unscrewed the panel and took it off. There, squashed against the metal of the door was a large bag of white powder.

"Oh Fuck!" he moaned loudly

"What? What's wrong?" Jimin's concerned voice in his ear.

"All of you, roll the windows down, now"

"Why?" asked Tae

"Just do it, now, tell me if they jam"

Seconds passed.

"Mine are all good" said Taemin

"Mine too" said Jungkook

"Driver's side is jammed" Tae told him, "rear passenger side too"

"Passenger side jammed" Hyuna added.

Yoongi tried all the windows, the rear driver side was jammed.

"All mine are fine" said Jimin.

Yoongi palmed his lips, "Ok, there's a quarry, do you all know it?"

A chorus of 'yes's'

"All head there now, we have one hell of a fucking problem"

"What?" Jimin sounded scared

"The cars are full of drugs" Hyuna said quietly.

"What? How do you know that?" Yoongi demanded

"It's obvious" she said sadly.

"Guys, I don't know if this is relevant or not, but, GD has just gone passed me on a bike, doing about a tonne ten, Daesung behind him"

"Did he see you?" Yoongi blurted out

"Yeah, he looked straight at me"

"What the fuck is he doing this far south?" asked Taehyung

"Oh fuck, these are Top Choi's drugs, aren't they?" Jimin said, "We're screwed, Yoongi, really screwed"

"Everyone, get to the quarry now, do a fucking U turn in traffic if you have to"

Yoongi threw the door panel into the back and drove off towards the old quarry, suddenly feeling very, very awake!

GD pulled into a fuel station and stopped by the shop, pulling his helmet off.

"What's up?" Daesung asked, pulling up next to him, flicking up his visor.

"Did you just see Lee Taemin in an M5?"

Daesung shook his head

"Well I did. M5's were in the container, I bet that little fucker and his crew have boosted our cars" he said taking out his phone. Using his teeth he pulled his glove off and dialled a number... "Boss, get one of the lads to check up on Key and Onew, see if they're at home or up at Industrial estate"

"OK, why?" asked Top

"I've just seen Taemin in a M5, heading away from Busan, if those two aren't about, I'm willing to bet they've got our cars and our product"

"Find him, hurt him and get my stuff. I'll have Seungri and Taeyang go out for a drive" Top hung up.

Tucking his phone away, he put his glove and helmet on again, "Back down, we've got to find Taemin"

The two bikes screamed off into the night.

At the quarry Taehyung and Yoongi took the panels off all three cars and removed five bags of powder. Laying them on the bonnet of the skyline, they stood in silence, staring.

"How much is that worth?" Jungkook asked

"Depends on the purity, if its already cut, about fifteen grand, uncut about twice that" Hyuna told them, her eyes never leaving the bags.

"That's nearly all our debts covered there" Tae said.

"We could split it, take payment for this boost" Taemin offered, "I know a guy who'll sell it on for us"

"This is Top Choi's" Jimin all but yelled, "he's going to murder each one of us. He'll kill us in ways fucking Heechul hasn't even thought of yet!"

Yoongi collected up the bags, "Ok, one problem at a time. We'll get the cars back to Heechul first. Then work out what we're doing with this" he stuffed it all into the black bag, "dump the cars at the warehouse, then all at mine, ok?"

"I'm only in this for the cars, and to help Taehyung" said Jungkook, "I want no part in that" he pointed to the bag, "what ever you wanna do, leave me out"

Yoongi nodded, "Ok, no problem. We all need to stay off the main roads. If GD is looking for the cars, it's the first place they're heading. Keep to the back routes. stay out of sight"

"They're going to be watching every road going into the city from the south, Suga, we need to circle round, come in from a different direction" Hyuna said.

Yoongi nodded, "OK, we're going to need to be a bit sneaky, then. Get to the warehouse anyway you can, just not on the main routes. be creative, if you need to, but be careful"

They all agreed.

"Right, let's get back on the road"

He threw the bag containing the drugs into the Chevy, started the engine, and all six drivers separated. 


	21. If You Can't Kill Them...

It was almost one a.m. Namjoon stood at the bar of the executive club. Around him, other business owners talked shop and family. But he was looking someone.

He took a small sip of the very expensive scotch; it warmed his throat and gave him the courage he needed to broach the subject at hand.

Through the crowd he spotted the man chatting with a group of young men and women. He swallowed the rest of the alcohol and moved towards the man in question.

As he approached, the man looked up, a huge smile on his face, "Mr Kim, so good to see you" he held out his hand.

Namjoon took it and shook it warmly, "Heechul, good to see you again. Could I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course, excuse me, ladies and gents, I'll be right back" he moved away from the group, indicating the way to a private room off to the side of the club.

The room was small and lavishly furnished with deep leather arm chairs, a highly polished low table and a generously stocked bar.

Heechul took two glasses from the side counter and poured them both a healthy measure of whiskey.

Both men sat down.

"What can I do for you, Namjoon?" Heechul asked, taking a sip.

"I wanted to ask you what you think of Top Choi" Namjoon said quietly.

Heechul snorted, "Man's a dick. A clever dick, but still a dick"

Namjoon nodded, "Do you have any dealings with him, business or personal?"

"No, I've made a point of not dealing with him. Our interests over lap in places, but he keeps to his garden and I keep to mine"

Namjoon swirled the amber liquid in his glass, "Have you ever considered jumping the fence? And taking control of his garden?" he didn't look up.

Heechul was quiet for a while, "What's your interest in Top Choi, Namjoon?"

"He has an active interest in me at the moment and I'd like to remove that interest"

Heechul smiled, "How much do you owe him?"

It was Namjoon's turn to be silent for a while, "More than I'd like to"

"Which is how much?"

"Over ten million"

Heechul sat back, whistling under his breath, "You really are in it up to your neck, my friend"

Namjoon nodded, finishing the last of his drink, "I know"

"I'm going to assume you'd like to do something about this debt, other than actually pay it"

"Very much"

"What are you asking me?"

Namjoon got up and took the bottle of whiskey, returning to his seat he poured another drink. He held out the bottle to Heechul who took it and topped his own glass.

"I'm asking if you or an associate of yours, could kill him?"

Heechul stared at Namjoon for a few seconds, "Yes, I know someone who would be able to do that. But, the problem will be payment. If you're struggling to meet his repayment, I doubt you'll have the kind of cash to pay for a hit"

"I'm prepared to make a deal, a business arrangement that could benefit you and I"

Heechul laughed, "My friend, you have nothing I want"

"I have a shipping connection that could be of benefit to you"

"I have my own connections Namjoon. I'm sorry, but you're a liability. You have little or no collateral, nothing to offer me."

Namjoon sat back in his armchair.

"Look, go home, sell the hotels, a few restaurants, clear the debt and start again" Heechul reasoned, "make a new name for yourself, because right now, you're nothing"

Heechul got up and left the room. 

So, that was that then! He's options had run very thin. The last card to play would be to actually get into bed with Top Choi and make a go of this relationship. The cars could bring in more money; the market was expansive, he'd just chosen to keep it small.

With the added income extra shipments could bring, he could clear the debt in two years, eighteen months if he brought a shipment in every week.

He felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket. checking the number he saw it was his transport driver, calling to tell him they had the cars.

"Min jun, you have them?" he said as he answered.

"Sir, the container is empty, it was open and empty. the cars are gone"

Namjoon glared at the floor, "Fucking Top Choi!" he seethed down the phone, "that fucking thieving bastard!"


	22. Born to Ride

The back office of Neutral Ground played host to a large group men, all standing around the desk of Top Choi.

It was almost four a.m. and Mr Choi was bordering on purple with rage.

A scout out of the city had found Key and Onew both at home, blissfully unaware their youngest crew member was currently somewhere between Seoul and Busan with a stash of Cocaine and at least one stolen car.

"I want all the routes into the city watched. I want all known boosters located. I want anyone with a connection to both cars and drugs watched" the business man fumed.

"That's most of them, then" said Taeyang, "and to be honest, most of the boosters we know were in the bar tonight"

"The only one not in was Suga"

"Jimin's not well, he's probably home with him, those two are joined at the hip since Suga got out" Top muttered.

"The younger brother wasn't about tonight, he wasn't at the industrial estate for the drag races" added Seungri, "do you reckon he's running his own crew now?"

Top shook his head, "The kid's a great driver, but he's no booster. Here's a list of the cars they've taken. You're looking for any of these that are running on trade plates" he handed Taeyang the list, "Get as many out on the routes as you can, all on bikes, chances are there's some fucking good drivers running this boost, if that's what it is, and you lot won't come near in cars"

The group of men filtered away, ready to do as the boss had told them.

Top Choi palmed his lips. No one mugged him off and got away with it. No one disrespected him and lived to talk about it.

A knock on the door had him looking up from his dark, murderous thoughts, "Come"

The door had barely opened before Kim Namjoon stormed in, his face twisted in fury, "Where are my fucking cars, you backstabbing bastard" he demanded, slamming both hands down on the desk.

Top was genuinely taken aback. He blinked several times, trying to make sense of what he'd just heard, "Where's your cars?" he questioned, "where's my fucking Coke?"

Namjoon shook his head, "You took the cars and the drugs, didn't you? You fucking double crossing bastard"

Top stood up sharply, sending his office chair spinning away, "I didn't take the cars! GD called me a few hours ago to tell me the container was empty! No cars, no fucking coke. That's twenty five thousand American dollars' worth of product that I currently don't have"

"Twenty five grand?" snorted Namjoon, "I've just been screwed to the tune of one point five million dollars! Your twenty five is loose change. Where's my fucking cars?"

"Fuck your cars, where's my coke?"

They glared at each other, neither backing down.

"If you haven't got my coke and I haven't got your cars, where the fuck are they?" Top asked eventually.

"I was hoping you'd tell me" Namjoon said smoothly, taking a seat in front of the desk, "cos, according to you, Mr Choi, no one mugs you off" he crossed his legs and smirked at the other man, "and currently, we're both being mugged off"

The outskirts of the city were beginning to come to life as the early morning traffic built up. Long tail backs began to form on the more popular routes.

All six drivers were coming towards the city on smaller, suburban roads, but they needed to join the major ones to circle the more built up areas.

"Guys, just a tip. Use the truckers. They'll let you sit between them, tucked up and safe" Hyuna's voice said in each of their ears.

"Yeah, sure, its ok for you" snarked Taemin, "you can just flash your tits and they'll open up like a fucking flower"

Silence filled the airwaves.

"Tee, apologise to Hyuna" Jimin said quietly.

"What? Why? I've not done anything wrong!" he protested.

"Apologise to her" Jungkook said, sounding tired and angry.

"Jesus, alright, I'm sorry, for whatever I said that offended you this fucking time!" Taemin sounded sarcastic.

"The routes to the Industrial docks will be lined with trucks soon. Smile. Wave. And they'll let you ride safe" she carried on.

"We'll give it ago, Hyuna, thanks for the tip" Jimin said, trying to sound normal, when all he really wanted to do was pull over and sleep, "you ok Yoongi?"

"Yup, just coming up on the circular now"

"I'm about a mile out from it, gonna cut through the retail estate" said Taehyung,

They were quiet for a while.

"I've got three bikers sitting on the junction for the circular" said Taemin, "looks like Top Choi's goons"

"Be careful, all of you" Yoongi warned.

Hyuna looked in her review mirror. She'd moved onto the circular and was in the middle lane. The traffic on this part was moving well.

"I've got a red ninja coming up fast" she muttered, her eyes darting between the traffic in front and the bike in the mirror.

"Can you out run it?" Yoongi's concerned voice.

To the side of her, a convoy of five twelve wheeler trucks moved quickly along. She pulled up along side the middle one, looking up at the driver, letting go of the wheel she made 'praying' hands. He smiled and she watched him drop back a little, making enough room for her to slip between. The trucker moved up again, riding inches from her bumper.

Hyuna looked in the side mirror, the biker was coming up quick. Her view was cut off by another truck pulling out from the back of the convoy and coming alongside her, sandwiching her in.

Glancing under the truck to her side, she saw a set of bike wheels go by. She grinned, "I'm snug in the middle till the docks, guys, I'll meet you at Yoongi's place"

"Stay safe, lady" said Jimin.

Jungkook was also on the circular. The Nissan Skyline stood out among the day to day cars on the road. The customised engine whizzed as the turbos kicked in.

There were two bikes coming up on the far side of him, they'd spot him in a matter of minutes. Looking ahead, there was an exit coming up. Between him and it was a huge truck, tall and long.

Jungkook glanced in the rear view, they were nearly within sight of him.

The exit was there. The truck was almost level with the slip road off.

He swung the car out, narrowly missing another one, then flicked it in, sliding under the trailer of the truck, moving at the same speed, drifting the car clear and up the hill of the slip road, off the main route. He looked down and saw both bikes miss the turn and have to carry on with the flow of traffic.

"There's two more ninja's heading up. Their moving fast, get off the road as soon as" he warned.

Jimin looked behind, there they were.

Weaving through the traffic he tried to put as much distance between them as he could. He tucked himself up behind a truck, allowing the pull of the slipstream to take him further. Another exit was coming up fast, so were those bikes.

The exit was almost there.

The truck was almost level.

The truck passed it.

Passed the last minute, passed the ramp, Jimin floored the accelerator, swerving hard, hitting the raised edge of the off ramp.

The car lifted off the ground, slamming down with a bone crunching bang as he hit the off ramp and took off. The bikers, once again, missing the ramp.

With the bikes chasing the faster, new cars, Tae and Yoongi drove the main route slowly, mingled into the crawling traffic of the beginning of the rush hour.

So far, so good.


	23. Can of Worms

"Question is; who deals in both imported cars and drugs?" Namjoon asked as they sat in the back office of the bar.

Top Choi drunk his tea. That was indeed the question.

The second, and possible slightly more important question was; who was stupid enough to steal from him?

His phone rang into life on the desk beside him. answering it, he pushed his chair round so he faced the wall, "Is it good news?" he asked quietly.

"Boss, I've seen three of the six cars, all running on trade plates"

"Any idea of the drivers?"

"No, couldn't get a good enough look, but they're shit hot, sir, they've got a drifter, he's the nuts"

"If you're quite finished fan boying over the people who've stolen my property, I suggest you get back on the crotch rocket and find my fucking product" he said slowly, deliberately.

The line went dead as the caller returned to the job at hand.

Top turned back to Namjoon, "Three of the cars are coming into the city. So, its safe to assume we're dealing with a local business"

"Choi, who told you about our side line?"

"I can't reveal my sources"

"I just wondered, seeing as someone else was given the same information"

Top glanced out of the window, "Yeah, I'd already thought of that"

"Who was it?"

Top was silent for a while, "You won't like the answer, Namjoon, it'll open a can of worms you might be better off leaving"

Namjoon leaned forward, "Tell me"

"Kim Jaehwan"

Namjoon looked blank,then shocked, then angry, "The gardener? Seriously? What the fuck...?"

"He's been having an affair with your husband for the last year. Seokjin talks a lot in bed, apparently. Jaehwan gave the information in return for a cancelled drugs debt. I'm sorry, but your husband has been cheating on you for a quite a while"

Namjoon sat in stunned, angry silence.

"Who else does the stupid little whore owe money too?" Namjoon spat, "find that out, and you'll find out who's got my cars and your coke"

Top picked up his phone and made a call.

"Bring me Kim Jaehwan, now" he hung up.

Namjoon felt his guts knot.

A whole year. He'd been cheating with the gardener for a year. For fuck sake! Could he get anymore cliché? The gardener!

Top watched him for a few minutes. Then turned his attention to his phone.

Less the half an hour later a very dishevelled Jaehwan was pushed into the office.

He eyed both Top and Namjoon nervously.

"You're fucking my husband" Namjoon stated firmly, "good, isn't he?"

Jaehwan looked between the two, fidgeting nervously with his fingers.

"Who else do, or did, you owe money to, Jaehwan?" Top asked, still sitting at his desk, "I'm assuming someone like you would have debts all over the city"

The gardener said nothing.

"Would you like me to make it easier for you to talk?" Top asked.

Again, no reply.

"Mr Jong, please help our friend to speak freely"

Several minutes later Jaehwan lay on the office floor. His eyes blackened, nose broken and both lips split and bleeding.

"Now, who else did you tell about the cars?" Top asked, leaning against his desk. A fresh cup of tea in his hand.

The Gardener made a strangled, gurgling noise.

"No, sorry, you'll have to repeat that" Top said, taking a sip of tea.

"Heechul" the man muttered as he passed out.

Namjoon looked at top

Top looked at the unconscious man on his office floor.

"Mr Jong, bring the car round, we've got a little visit to make, oh, and tell Mr Dragon I'll be needing his specific skill set, quite urgently." Top finished his tea. 


	24. Not The Deal

**A/N. Contains a scene of violence. sorry**

The last, and simplest part of the boost was dropping all six cars at Heechul's warehouse and getting the fuck out of there.

Yoongi would close the deal and that would be that.

Except, that wasn't that at all.

One by one the drivers brought the cars in and under gunpoint they were walked to the upstairs office where they were stripped of their coms and sat on the floor.

Yoongi was the last one in, parking the Chevy at the back of the warehouse and sharing the same confused and scared look as the others when a hand gun was levelled at his head.

"I knew you'd do it, Suga" Heechul grinned as he looked out of the big window, down into the bay of the warehouse, "there's over a million American dollars' worth of cars sitting right there"

"The deal was we bring the cars back and this would be over" Yoongi said, looking at Jimin, "deal's done, there's no need for this"

"Once my guys have stripped out the chassis and block numbers, resprayed and re registered them, I reckon I can sell them on in what..?" Heechul looked round at Yoongi, "a week? Less, you think?"

Yoongi shrugged, "Depends how fast your team work. A good crew could turn all of these around in less then two days, with the right equipment"

Heechul grinned, "How fast can you work, Suga?"

It dawned on him, "I'm not doing it, that wasn't the deal! You asked for them, you've got them. Sort your own crew out"

The man walked to Yoongi, dragging him up from the ground by his collar, "Mind how you speak to me, Suga" he hissed in his face, "or your little brother won't be the only one with a smashed face"

"I'm telling you I won't work your Chop Shop" said Yoongi, staring back.

The punch landed on Yoongi's jaw, sending him staggering back, but he remained on his feet. He heard Jimin gasp.

Yoongi rubbed his face "You can punch me all you like, I'm not working for you, Heechul"

Heechul clicked his fingers and pointed at one of his men, then at Jimin.

Jimin was hauled up and thrown against the desk. Two of the men held the struggling man still while a third pulled his t shirt up his back, exposing the flawless creamy skin beneath.

"I'll write my name in his skin" Heechul smirked, a butterfly knife suddenly in his hand. He flicked it open, spinning it through his fingers, "you want that, Suga, you want me to carve your boy up?"

Jimin fought against those holding him.

Taehyung tried to get up but was kicked back down. Jungkook lashed out, trying to defend Tae, only to get punched in the side of head, making him fall onto Tae.

"You want me to do it?" Heechul grabbed Jimin's hair, holding his head up, as he was pinned face down on the desk. The tip of the blade sat between his shoulders. Just enough pressure was added, a small bead of blood forming around it. Jimin hissed at the sharp pain, "I'll draw all over him, Suga"

Yoongi stood wide eyed and terrified, "Don't... don't hurt him. I'll do what you want, please, just let him go"

The blade didn't move. Everyone's eyes were drawn to it. all watching in frightened horror.

"Why do you have to keep treating me like I'm an asshole, Suga? Why do you do that?"

Suga watched the bead of blood begin to run down the dip of Jimin's spine.

"Am I just an asshole to you? Do I look like an asshole to you?" Heechul asked, his voice taking on a more and more manic tone, "am I just an asshole to you, Suga?"

"Well, you look like one from here, you fucking sadistic bastard!"

All eyes flashed to the door. GD stood; gun levelled at Heechul. Beside him, Top Choi and several other armed men.

"Let Jimin go, you dick" Top said, a bored expression on his handsome face.

Heechul spun the knife back through his fingers and closed the blade, as his goons let Jimin go.

Down in the warehouse, Daesung and his team rounded up the rest of Heechul's men and set about searching the cars for the hidden Cocaine.

Jimin staggered back away from the desk, the line of blood now reaching the top of his jeans. Yoongi went to him, held him in his arms, pulling his t shirt down over the bloody mess on his back.

"What the fuck do you want?" Heechul snapped at Top.

"All the cars are fine, thank God" Namjoon said, as he entered the office.

His mouth fell open as he saw his son sat on the floor.

"Jungkook!?"

"Dad? What... what...? Why are you here?" he asked confused.

"What are you doing here?" Namjoon demanded, looking around the room at the others, "did.. did you steal these cars? Is that why you're here? You stole those cars? From the container?"

Top laughed, "Your own son stole your cars, that's priceless"

Jungkook looked from Top to his father, "Your cars? They're yours?"

"Your father has had a lucrative line in high end stolen cars for a while, son. Where did you think all the money was coming from? Hotels? A spa?" GD snorted, "the young are so naive these days"

Jungkook stared.

"As wonderful as this little reunion in, I'd like to get back to the matter at hand; where's my fucking coke?" Top said as he sat in Heechul's big leather seat.

The Boost crew and Heechul's team looked both shocked and confused.

"What coke?"

"There was five kilos of uncut coke in those cars, it had better still be there" Top said, resting his elbows on the desk.

Heechul looked at Yoongi who shrugged and looked at Hyuna who shocked her head.

Long minutes passed. Heechul watched out of the big window as the door panels were removed from each car. Daesung jogged up the metal steps to the office.

"Nothing, boss, there's nothing in any of them"

Top Choi sighed deeply and ran both hands down the side of his head. His finger digging deep into his thick black hair, "Gentlemen, where is my fucking coke?" he asked quietly.

"I didn't even know you were running drugs with the Kims' let alone bringing it in on the cars" said Heechul, "impressive, wish I'd thought of that"

"You're running drugs?" snapped Jungkook, "you fucking hypocrite!"

Namjoon looked away from his son.

"So, who's got it? Yoongi?" Top looked over at him.

Yoongi shook his head, "I just picked up the cars, Mr Choi. I was just trying to save my brother's life"

"Is it possible the drugs never made it into the cars in the first place?" Hyuna asked suddenly as she sat, staring off into the distance with a dreamy look on her face, "I mean, the problem with having an overseas association is; It's so easy to be ripped off. They tell you the job's done..." she looked up at Top. Those big innocent eyes doing their work, "but is it? how can you know?"

Top looked at her. The same uncomfortable feeling growing inside that everyone got around Hyuna.

"We didn't search the cars, Mr Choi. We got them from the container and brought them here. Heechul was going to kill Taehyung. If I'd have known it was anything to do with you, I'd have come to you, you know I would" Jimin tried to reason, "we were just trying to save him"

Top nodded, "It's ok, Jimin. I'm not blaming you, or your crew. But I would very much like to know where my Cocaine is"

"The best hiding place in a car would be in the framework itself" said Taehyung, "between the outer panels and the chassis. But that would mean a little bit of dismantling"

"You are not dismantling my cars" Namjoon blurted out, "no, no way"

Top glared at him, "Yoongi, would you do me a favour and dismantle those cars, please? I'll pay you my standard rate, and I'd like it done within the next few hours"

"Don't you fucking dare!" yelled Namjoon.

"I'll need my tools, I've got nothing here" Yoongi said, "and I can put them back together, they'll be like new" he reassured the distressed businessman.

"A transport will be here in about twenty minutes, we'll have them brought to the Auto Shop" GD said, smiling sweetly.

"And my compensation? I went to the trouble of having them shipped to Seoul for you" Heechul asked, leaning against the wall by the window.

"Yes, sorry, slipped my mind" said GD..... and shot him.

Heechul slipped down the wall. As he went down he left a thick line of blood until he hit the floor.

The room was silent.

Taemin threw up on the floor beside him. Jimin closed his eyes, burying his face into Yoongi's neck.

Namjoon walked away.

"Yoongi, I'd be grateful if you'd get your crew out. I'll have GD and the cars to you in a few" Top stood up, "I'm going to assume you're all aware of the situation, and can rely on your cooperation"

Each one nodded in terrified silence. No one would ever breath a word of what had just happened.

"Thank you, I'll see you at the bar tomorrow, then Jimin. And I'll look forward to hearing from you later tonight, Yoongi"

With that, Top Choi left the room.

They listened to him walk down the metal steps and away.

Hyuna stared at Heechul's body, "At least it was quick" she said softly, "he likes to kill them slowly, normally"

"Know much about him, do you?" Jungkook asked quietly, still staring at the body.

"Yeah... I do" Hyuna said looking away.


	25. Always

The Auto shop hadn't seen this much activity in years. Tae, Yoongi and some of the others, worked steadily through the day into the afternoon, stripping the cars back to the bones, allowing GD and Daesung to search through and then carefully piecing them back together.

Hyuna was sent out on runs to suppliers for spray paint, or another small things that would make the cars like new again.

Yoongi had offered to change the block and chassis numbers, as it wasn't much extra, really. Top and Namjoon had been delighted to accept.

Jimin, along with Hyuna's help, valeted each one as it was finished; waxing the paintwork, polishing the interiors, giving each one that Just Out Of The Factory feel.

Jungkook had refused to return home with his father. Fuming at him. Reminding him of the things he'd said when Jungkook had been found carrying a bag of weed. Instead he stayed at the Auto Shop, helping Taehyung strip back engines and rebuild them.

Taemin had gone home. He'd been the most effected by what he'd seen. The gunshot. The blood. The dead body.

Yoongi had ushered them all out of the warehouse and piled everyone into the old Auto Shop truck that was still parked around the corner. Jimin and Hyuna in the front with him, Tae, Jungkook and a very shaken Taemin in the back. With no keys, he hotwired it and sped away from the horrible scene.

They dropped Tee off at his house and watched the pale and shaking man close the front door behind himself without a word.

It was almost midnight when the last car was loaded onto the transport. Each one resprayed, re registered and ready to be sold.

But no Cocaine was found in any of them.

Mr Choi was not a happy man. Someone had mugged him off and someone would find out just how unhappy that made him.

GD handed Yoongi a very thick envelope.

"The boss is grateful, Yoongi. We know you never wanted to be a part of this again, we respect that, and this is a one off. There's enough money here to clear your debts, get this place running how it should"

Yoongi took the envelope with an exhausted smile, "Thanks, GD, for understanding"

"Just one thing. If we get stuck, as a last resort, can I rely on you to help? As a last resort?"

Yoongi sighed, "I don't want that life, GD, I just want to make a living"

"Yeah, but, as a favour, to an old friend, one who saved your beautiful boyfriend from being carved up"

Yoongi laughed, "I guess, but only as a last resort. Not a regular thing"

GD smiled, "Of course. Thanks again"

Yoongi watched as he climbed into the cab of the transporter and waved them off as they went.

Taehyung and Jungkook were asleep, squashed together on the small sofa when Yoongi had finished locking up and got home.

Jimin had insisted Hyuna stayed, all of them had driven and worked for almost forty eight hours solidly. Not to mention what they'd witnessed at the warehouse.

Tae had given up his bed for her, and being so tired, she accepted and taken herself off, passing out as soon as she hit the mattress.

Yoongi and Jimin sat drinking coffee In the small kitchen.

"How much did Top give you?" Jimin asked

"More than I thought he would"

Jimin nodded tiredly, "Great" there wasn't a lot of enthusiasm in his voice.

They drank in silence.

"Where's the bag, Yoongi?" Jimin whispered.

"Our Place"

"What you gonna do?"

"Sell it, split it with the others, pay Hobi for the jack keys"

Jimin nodded, "Be careful"

"Always"

Hyuna made breakfast for everyone. While they ate toast and cereal, Yoongi discussed the plan for the Cocaine.

Hyuna had a contact located out of town who could sell it on. All of Top's main customers and runners were situated in and around the city, by moving it several hundred miles away, they were less likely to be caught and murdered,

They agreed to split the money from the coke six ways; seeing as it was his father's cars that had brought the stuff into the country, Jungkook saw it as his way of getting back at him for his hypocrisy.

"The money Top gave me would get the shop up and running properly. But I'll split it with everyone if you think that's the right thing"

"Use it for the Shop. Once you've got that at full strength, you'll need extra hands to help. I'll come work for you as your admin, Jungkook can work as a mechanic, when he's not studying. Jimin is our head valet and Taemin can come and chat me up when he gets bored" said Hyuna as she careful piled cornflakes onto toast.

They all watched in disgusted fascination as she ate the cereal covered bread.

"That way" she said as she chewed, "we all get to benefit from the money. In a roundabout way"

"I thought you didn't like being chatted up" Jungkook said, watching her finish the weird toast.

She hummed.

"Hyuna, is there anyone you like? A pop star? film star? " asked Jimin

She hummed again.

"Anyone?" pressed Yoongi

"I like my boyfriend"

Yoongi nearly choked on his coffee.

"Your what, now?" demanded Taehyung, "since when did you have a boyfriend"

Hyuna chuckled, "My private life is private, I like it that way"

"Who is he?"

"I'm going to make a few phone calls, Yoongi" she stood up, "I'll make the arrangements for the bag" she stepped out of the kitchen leaving them in stunned silence.

Yoongi kept his promise.

A week later he stood once again at Hobi's door.

"I swore I'd pay you for the keys" he held out an envelope, "thank you, from all of us"

Hobi pushed the money away, "Keep it, take Jimin somewhere nice. We're quits now, Suga"

Yoongi looked confused, "What? How?"

"You took years of my life; I took some of yours"

It still made no sense to Yoongi.

"That Bentley, it was clean when Jimin checked it. I re activated the tracker. I had the order set up, I wanted you to pay for hurting me, for leaving me. You paid. But i felt badly about it, that's why i did the keys"

Yoongi blinked, "You set me up?"

Hobi nodded, "I wanted you to suffer. And I wanted you back. I thought Jimin would get bored waiting for you, start fucking about, cheat on you. But he didn't. he stayed faithful to you. Waited for you. Supported Tae, worked hard to keep food on the table and a roof over their heads." he paused for a moment, " You two, you're good together. You work. He clearly loves you, very much. I'm sorry for what I did. For what I've said. I wish you well, all of you"

Yoongi stood in silence, the money still in his hand.

"I know I hurt you, but I never set out to do it. I want you to be happy, Hobi. I want you to find someone who'll love the bones of you. Who'll treat you how you deserve to be"

Hobi smiled, "Maybe one day"

"I hope its soon" he offered the envelope again, "in the meantime, buy yourself a new rug, that one is horrible, it was always horrible"

Hobi laughed and took the money, "Take care, Suga, be safe"

"You too, Hobi"

Yoongi stood on the street and lit a cigarette.

The Shop was running well. They had customers coming in. Word was getting out that they were back in business and good at what they did. There was money in the bank. The mortgage and all the bills were up to date and the fridge was full.

He drew heavily on the cigarette before flicking the butt into the gutter. He climbed into the new truck, and set off, back home. Where Jimin was waiting for him.


End file.
